Life goes on
by Zaria Strange
Summary: Après la Bataille Finale, Hermione fuit le monde magique en prenant sous son aile une orpheline. Onze ans après, alors que tout le monde sorcier la croit morte, elle tombe sur Malfoy dans la cour d'un établissement scolaire moldu en plein cœur de Londres.
1. A muggle mom

Voilà une nouvelle fic, que j'écris en parallèle de Granger et McCulkin mais qui n'a vraiment rien à voir. C'est un HGDM post Poudlard. Au début, je voulais en faire une OS mais quand je commence à écrire, je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter, du coup j'ai renoncé à me restreindre à un seul et unique chapitre. Il ne devrait pas y en avoir beaucoup cependant, quatre au GRAND maximum, trois dans l'idéal. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira! ^^**  
><strong>

**Part I : A muggle mom with one big secret (*)**

Les toits de Londres peu à peu sortaient de la pénombre. Sous leur fin manteau de rosée, ils se mirent à scintiller. Le jour se levait doucement et Hermione, de la fenêtre de son appartement, au huitième étage d'un vieil immeuble, assistait tranquillement à ce spectacle. Elle souriait doucement, elle ne souriait que ces matins-là, ceux où elle assistait à la majestueuse entrée en scène du soleil ce héros. Ses yeux rougis laissaient supposer qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. D'une main, elle tenait une tasse de café bien noir et bien chaud, de l'autre elle caressait la tête d'un chien, le sien sûrement. Elle resta là un moment, les yeux dans le vague, à siroter son café en entortillant les poils de son jeune ami. Celui-ci laissa échapper un léger jappement lorsque sa maîtresse renonça à le câliner pour ouvrir la fenêtre et laisser un peu d'air frais pénétrer dans la pièce.

Elle adorait cette odeur du matin, cette odeur de soleil et de rosée, d'herbe coupée et de possibilités. La jeune femme inspira un grand coup. Le matin était l'apogée de sa journée. Son seul moment de tranquillité, aussi. Elle avisa l'énorme réveil matin qui trônait sur sa table de chevet et poussa une exclamation paniquée. Elle se précipita hors de sa chambre en hurlant : « Sarah, lève-toi, et plus vite que ça ! ». Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver la Sarah en question tranquillement installée à la table de la cuisine, un bol de chocolat fumant au bord des lèvres. L'adolescente posa un regard malicieux sur la jeune femme :

« C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on se lève ? », s'enquit-elle sur un ton faussement outré.

« Pour ton information, je suis levée depuis belles lurettes ! », répliqua Hermione en prenant place, à son tour, à la table du petit-déjeuner.

« Et pour _ton_ information, « belles lurettes », c'est franchement ringard, comme expression ! T'as pas intérêt à sortir ça à la réunion de ce soir, j'ai pas envie de me taper la honte ! »

« Je serai pas la seule vieille, je te signale ! »

« Non, tu seras même la plus jeune, si tu veux mon avis ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Certains ont pu avoir leur enfant à … treize ans… »

Sarah haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

« Bon, d'accord, c'est peu probable ! Mais en tant que mère la plus jeune, je paraîtrai _forcément_ branchée. »

« « Branché » non plus ça se dit plus depuis une bonne cinquantaine d'années … »

« File t'habiller au lieu de jouer avec mes nerfs ! »

« Tu ferais mieux de donner ses croquettes à Jimmy, il est au bord des larmes, le pauvre ! Il faut dire qu'il poirote depuis _belles lurettes_ ! », s'écria l'adolescente qui s'était levée pour déposer son bol dans l'évier.

« Je te signale que c'est toi, qui m'a suppliée d'adopter ce chien, tu pourrais au moins lui donner à manger ! »

« J'avais dix ans, c'était y a _belles lurettes_, y a prescription, maintenant ! », répliqua Sarah en disparaissant dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

« Et moi, j'ai prescription pour t'avoir adoptée ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme n'eut droit qu'à un éclat de rire lointain. Hermione secoua la tête, exaspérée, avant de reporter son attention sur Jimmy, qui poussait des gémissements à faire pitié en la suppliant de ses grands yeux bruns. Plus fatiguée que jamais, elle se leva et alla s'acquitter de sa tâche en traînant des pieds. Au passage, elle remit la machine à café en route. Si elle ne prenait pas au moins dix autres tasses de café avant de quitter l'appartement, elle était assurée de piquer du nez au boulot, ce qui était impensable : son patron ne faisait pas de cadeaux.

**…**

« Mais bouge ton ***, espèce d'******* ! »

« Sarah enfin, qui est-ce qui t'a appris à parler comme ça ? »

« Ma mère ! »

« Arrête de raconter des sottises ! Révise tes cours, au lieu de jurer comme un charretier ! … Mais tu vas avancer sale *** ? ****** de *****, si j'arrive en retard, je vais me faire ********, moi ! »

« Tu vois ! »

« Je conduis, c'est différent ! », répliqua Hermione avec une parfaite mauvaise fois.

« Oui ben je te signale que moi aussi, je vais me faire ******** si j'arrive encore en retard ! La Wincher va pas me louper, cette ***** ! »

« Est-ce que tu viens d'insulter la surveillante générale ? », s'écria une Hermione révoltée.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« On n'insulte pas les représentants de l'autorité, je te l'ai déjà dit ! »

« Mais les conducteurs, par contre, on peut ! »

« Entre conducteurs, on s'insulte tous alors ça annule un peu tout, tu vois… »

« Ta logique m'échappe, y a _belles lurettes_ que j'aurais du te dénoncer aux services sociaux ! »

« Il me semble que ça fait _belles lurettes_ que tu n'as pas pris le métro… », fit remarquer Hermione d'une voix menaçante tout en se garant en double file en ignorant les klaxons des voitures coincées derrière elle.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! »

« Tu veux parier ? »

« Mais je déteste le métro ! »

« Il fallait y penser avant de choisir un lycée en plein centre de Londres ! »

« Mais c'est toi, qui m'a donné le choix ! »

« Et je t'en donne un autre : tu apprends à la fermer pendant nos trajets en voiture ou tu prends le métro jusqu'à ce que tu passes ton permis. T'as huit heures pour y réfléchir, à ce soir ! »

« Fais ***** ! »

« Langage ! »

**…**

Par chance, Hermione arriva juste à l'heure à l'agence, elle n'aurait pas supporté une énième remarque venant de son patron. Elle échangea un sourire complice avec Dana, une de ses collègues de travail, et ignora superbement les quatre autres. Chez _**This House is Yours**_, agence immobilière en vue de la capitale, la compétition pourrissait les relations entre les employés. Il n'y avait bien que Dana et Hermione pour être au-dessus des petites mesquineries et considérer que leur amitié avait plus d'importance que n'importe quelle commission. La jeune femme s'installa à son bureau et Dana, profitant que le patron soit occupé avec un client, engagea la conversation :

« Toi, t'as pas dormi ! »

« Touché ! »

« Encore les mêmes cauchemars ! »

« Coulé ! »

« T'es sûre que tu veux pas m'en parler ? »

« Sûre et certaine, j'ai pas envie de remuer le passé ! »

« Mais t'as pas le choix, je te signale ! Ton passé revient te hanter et tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'ignorer. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas faire une dépression, c'est moi qui te le dis ! »

« N'exagère pas ! », répliqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et toi ne prends pas cette histoire à la légère ! Ca commence toujours pas des insomnies, et ensuite ça dégénère ! »

« Sauf que moi, j'ai pas le droit de me laisser aller… »

« A cause de Sarah ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Elle s'est rendu compte de quelque chose ? », poursuivit Dana.

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Tu as décidé de ne plus m'adresser la parole ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Tu me parleras de nouveau, si j'aborde un autre sujet ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Dans ce cas, comment vont les amours ? »

Hermione poussa un profond soupir.

« Je dois vraiment répondre à ça ? », s'enquit la jeune femme en posant des yeux suppliant sur son amie.

« Dites donc, les pipelettes, ce serait trop vous demander, que de travailler ? », hurla leur patron, qui, visiblement, en avait terminé avec son client.

Les deux jeunes femmes grognèrent en cœur.

« C'est pas parce que vous faites les meilleures ventes de l'agence que vous devez vous laisser aller ! Au boulot et que ça saute ! », ajouta monsieur Gucklemayer.

« Un vrai tue l'amour, celui-là », glissa Dana avant de retourner à son ordinateur.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au patron : petit, chauve, bedonnant. Lui non plus, ne devait pas être heureux, côté cœur … Se sentant retomber dans des pensées moroses, elle se secoua et décrocha le téléphone pour préparer ses prochaines visites sous le regard perçant de Sally. Elle s'était habituée à être observée par cette dernière : Sally passait son temps à jauger ses collègues – ou _adversaires_, comme elle les appelait – en espérant repérer des failles à exploiter. Pour l'instant, force était de constater qu'elle n'en avait trouvé aucune, alors Hermione ne s'inquiétait pas trop et laissait sa collègue à ses obsessions en se disant qu'après tout, elle n'avait rien à cacher. Enfin, _presque_ rien…

**…**

« Des amis ? »

« Toujours pas. »

« J'ai un quizz pour toi. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Dans l'éventualité où j'aurais à assister à une réunion super importante à ton lycée pas plus tard que maintenant, quelle alternative choisirais-tu ? Petit un, tu viendrais avec moi. Petit deux, tu m'attendrais dans la voiture. Petit trois, je te donnerais les clés de l'appart et tu prendrais le métro. Alors ? »

« Hors de question de poiroter des heures dans ce tas de ferraille, hors de question de rester coincée quinze minutes sous terre à supporter la transpiration et le regard torve des habitués du métro, hors de question de passer pour une première de la classe en assistant à une réunion réservée aux parents. »

« Mais chérie, tu _es_ première de classe ! »

« N'empêche ! Et arrête de m'appeler chérie ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes, alors ? »

« Petit quatre, tu me files un billet et je vais me faire un film au cinéma, juste au coin de la rue. »

« Un nouveau film d'horreur en vue ? »

« Encore mieux : une parodie des meilleurs films d'horreur de l'année ! »

« Ah, _Les folles aventures des zombies de l'espace 4_ est enfin sorti ? »

« Positif ! Alors, t'en dis quoi ? »

« C'est que j'aurais bien aimé le voir avec toi… »

« Menteuse, pour toi c'est une torture avoue-le ! »

« C'est vrai mais c'est une tradition, celui-là on va le voir ensemble depuis le premier opus ! », s'écria Hermione en faisant une moue boudeuse.

« Est-ce que tu me donnes encore mon bain ? Est-ce que tu fais toujours mes lacets ? Est-ce que tu me lis toujours une histoire pour m'endormir ? »

« Non … non… et non », dut avouer la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que tu m'accompagnes toujours au cinéma, moi, Sarah, _quinze_ ans ? »

« Il faut croire que non », capitula Hermione.

« Bravo, tu fais de gros progrès, maman ! »

« Tu ne quittes pas la salle avant la fin du film, surtout… »

« Je t'en prie, comme si ça pouvait arriver, toutes _Les folles aventures des zombies de l'espace_ son cultes ! »

« Une fois le film terminé, tu m'attends devant la voiture. Si je ne suis pas encore sortie, tu m'envoies un SMS pour me prévenir. Si la réunion finit avant le film, je t'attendrai devant le cinéma. »

« Oui maman ! Le film commence dans cinq minutes, il faut que j'y aille ! »

« T'avais tout prévu, hein ? »

« Si tu veux savoir si j'avais consulté les horaires du ciné au préalable, la réponse est oui. »

« Très bien, voilà dix livres, t'auras qu'à prendre quelque chose à manger ! »

« Tu sais combien coûte la bouffe, dans un ciné ? »

Hermione soupira en se disant que décidément cette gamine la menait par le bout du nez.

« Ok, voilà cinq livres de plus ! »

Sarah se saisit du billet avec un sourire triomphant plaqué sur le visage.

« C'est malpoli, de trop montrer sa joie après une victoire », fit remarquer sa mère.

« Mauvaise perdante, va ! », répliqua l'adolescente avant de traverser la rue en courant.

Hermione se força à ne pas lui hurler qu'il y avait un passage piéton à seulement quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle avait traversé. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre et poussa une exclamation : elle était encore en retard. Deux fois dans une seule journée, c'était vraiment trop ! Arrivée dans l'immense cours du prestigieux collège et lycée Nelson, elle eut bien du mal à trouver son chemin. Les réunions de tous les niveaux avaient lieu en même temps et un panneau indiquait les salles mais il y en avait tellement… Elle cherchait des yeux la 2nde B lorsqu'un toussotement la fit se retourner. Et là, son cœur manqua un battement. Son interlocuteur, lui, demeura impassible.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'ai une réunion pour mon fils qui vient d'entrer en sixième et je suis un peu perdu, pourriez-vous m'aider ? »

Hermione scruta les yeux gris acier de l'homme mais n'y lut aucun signe de reconnaissance. Malgré elle, la jeune femme se sentit un peu vexée. En même temps, après onze ans sans se croiser… Comme l'homme attendait une réponse, elle sortit rapidement de sa léthargie et s'empressa de s'écarter du panneau devant lequel elle se tenait afin qu'il puisse le consulter. Ce geste lui sembla éloquent et avait l'avantage de lui épargner d'avoir à s'adresser à un vestige de son passé, ce dont elle se sentait incapable. Malheureusement, le vestige en question était un peu long à la détente et elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle allait devoir ouvrir la bouche. Elle se racla la gorge, comme pour mieux se lancer dans cet exercice, qu'elle devinait périlleux. Il était en effet hors de question que Draco Malfoy la reconnaisse. Elle avait pris beaucoup de soins à disparaître du monde magique et cette malencontreuse rencontre risquait de tout ficher par terre.

« Euh… les salles attribuées à chaque classe sont notées sur ce panneau. »

L'homme hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le dit panneau. Hermione, quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher de reluquer Malfoy. Non seulement, était-il bien plus séduisant encore qu'au temps de Poudlard, mais en plus il avait revêtu un costume de marque tout à fait moldu qui le mettait bien plus en valeur que ses éternelles robes de sorcier. Les yeux de la jeune femme descendirent sur son péché mignon, les fesses, et elle rougit violemment.

« Votre enfant est en quelle classe ? », s'enquit Malfoy.

« Ma fille est en seconde », répondit platement Hermione.

« Vous ne trouvez pas sa classe sur le panneau ? », fit-il remarquer en la fixant avec insistance.

Hermione croisa son regard, rougit une nouvelle fois et s'empressa de détourner la tête. Elle se morigéna intérieurement. C'est vrai qu'à force de l'observer, elle en avait oublié la réunion de Sarah. Elle se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge.

« Non, je… j'ai oublié mes lunettes de vue, c'est bête ! », s'écria-t-elle en riant nerveusement.

Hermione, littéralement morte de honte, se dit qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote.

« Je peux regarder pour vous, si ça peux vous aider. », répondit-il.

« Ce serait gentil, merci beaucoup. »

« … »

Malfoy semblait attendre quelque chose. Hermione le fixa, d'abord perplexe, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle avait oublié de lui mentionner.

« Excusez-moi, je suis un peu fatiguée », tenta-t-elle pitoyablement de se justifier, « elle est en 2nde B ».

« Bâtiment C salle 224. »

Sur ce, Hermione, sans un merci, sans un regard en arrière, prit la poudre d'escampette en s'efforçant de ne pas tomber. L'agence avait un code vestimentaire très strict, par conséquent, la jeune femme portait une jupe crayon et des talons hauts, tenu peu pratique pour piquer un sprint. Elle arriva juste à temps pour le début de la réunion mais fut incapable de se concentrer. Pendant deux heures, elle pensa encore et encore à Malfoy. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi s'était-il montré gentil et serviable alors que, même s'il ne l'avait pas reconnue, elle, la Sang-de-Bourbe, il devait manifestement la prendre pour une moldue ? Comment se faisait-il que son fils soit élève dans une école moldue ? N'était-il pas sorcier ? La mère de cet enfant était-elle moldue ? Et s'il avait fait semblant de ne pas la reconnaître ? Et s'il prévenait les autres ? Et s'ils débarquaient tous dans le Londres moldu ?

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées que lorsque son téléphone portable se mit à sonner, elle eut un violent sursaut. Les regards de tous les parents d'élèves présents convergèrent vers elle et elle se confondit en excuses. Elle chercha frénétiquement l'objet en question dans son sac et vécut la minute la plus humiliante de toute sa vie. Elle éteignit la sonnerie et le professeur de maths put poursuivre sa diatribe sur l'importance des suites logiques dans la vie de tous les jours. Hermione quant à elle, lut en cachette le SMS que Sarah lui avait envoyé : « Le film è fini, je t'aten kom prévu devan la voiture. Bzx. » Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, au juste, « Bzx » ? Et puis c'était quoi, toutes ces fautes d'orthographe ? Sa fille était bien meilleure qu'elle en dictée, pourtant !

Une fois de retour dans la cour du lycée, Hermione chercha Malfoy dans la foule des parents d'élèves, sans succès. Elle rejoignit alors sa fille qui s'impatientait, adossée à la Volvo.

« Alors, la réunion ? »

« Parfaitement ennuyeuse ! Le film ? »

« Génial ! »

« Tu peux revenir le voir avec moi, dans ce cas ! »

« Maman ! »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Un McDo, ça te dit ? J'ai la flemme de faire à manger, ce soir ! »

« Et comment ! »

« Serait-ce une critique vis-à-vis de ma cuisine ? »

« Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! », s'écria une Sarah un peu trop outrée pour être honnête.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'embarquèrent dans la voiture. La Volvo démarra en trombe et coupa la route à une voiture qui n'hésita pas à la klaxonner copieusement en retour. Pendant ce temps, dans une rue sombre, un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux très clairs, regarda autour de lui avant de disparaître, comme par magie.

**…**

Hermione et Dana prenaient leur déjeuner sur un des bancs du petit parc qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue, juste en face de l'agence. La jeune ex-sorcière – comme elle se plaisait elle-même à se qualifier – avait été incapable de garder pour elle les évènements de la veille. Elle les avait donc relatés – en édulcorant certains détails pas très moldus – à son amie qui posait sur elle un regard attentif.

« Et il est mignon ce type au prénom super bizarre ? », s'enquit Dana. Sans le savoir, elle venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« Il n'est pas juste « mignon », il est beau comme un dieu ! Je n'ai jamais vu d'homme aussi beau, si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Ah ! »

« Comment ça, « Ah ! » ? », demanda Hermione en lançant un regard perplexe à son amie.

« Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas envoyée en l'air ? Et ne me ment pas ! »

« Six mois », avoua la jeune femme en rougissant.

« Voilà la solution à tous tes problèmes. Au lieu de trop réfléchir, tu devrais foncer et tout faire pour revoir ce bel apollon ! »

« Je te signale qu'il me déteste ! Et puis moi, aussi, je le détestais ! »

« Tu es sûre que c'était lui, au moins ? Il ne te reconnaît absolument pas alors que tu as passé une bonne partie de ta scolarité dans la même école que lui, tu l'as rencontré dans la cour d'un établissement public alors que tu m'as dit qu'il était plutôt du genre à mettre son gamin en école privée, il se montre gentil alors qu'il était parfaitement détestable lorsque tu l'as connu… Ca fait beaucoup d'incohérences, non ? »

« Tu as peut-être raison… Je ne vois vraiment pas comment son si précieux héritier pourrait se retrouver dans un collège mold… euh… privé ! Soit j'ai complètement halluciné et ce type n'a même jamais existé, soit il ressemble plus ou moins à Malfoy et c'est moi qui ai exagéré en faisant le rapprochement… »

« Auquel cas rien ne t'empêche de le draguer sans vergogne et de le mettre dans ton lit ! »

« Le draguer, le draguer… »

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié : Harmony Garner ne drague pas, elle se laisse séduire, elle ne met pas les mecs dans son lit, elle se laisse entraîner dans ceux des mecs… Tu voudrais pas prendre les choses en main, pour une fois ? »

Lorsque trois ans auparavant, en plein entretien d'embauche, son patron avait commencé à l'appeler Harmony, Hermione ne l'avait pas repris. Elle avait déjà changé son nom de famille histoire de brouiller les pistes, et elle s'était dit qu'un autre prénom, même officieux, ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Sur sa carte d'identité, elle était donc Hermione Garner, mais tout le monde l'appelait Harmony et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'était présentée à Dana. A cette époque, cette dernière, tout comme Hermione, était installée à Londres depuis peu et elles avaient rapidement sympathisé. Sarah avait été étonnée d'entendre sa mère se faire appeler « Harmony » mais Hermione avait prétendu détester son prénom et préférer ce surnom que lui avaient donné ses collègues.

« C'est juste que c'est pas mon genre, je saurais pas comment m'y prendre… »

« Ecoute, Harmony, tu es une femme magnifique, une mère fantastique, tu as le droit d'être heureuse, alors prends les devants, ai confiance en toi ! »

**…**

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes repassèrent les portes de l'agence, leur patron leur sauta littéralement dessus.

« Bon sang, où étiez-vous, toutes les deux ? »

« En pause déjeuner, monsieur, une pause déjeuner que nous prenons ensemble de midi et demi à une heure depuis plus de trois ans », répondit Dana en faisant preuve de son effronterie habituelle.

« Cessez de jouer les insolentes avec moi, Dana ! Si vous n'étiez pas si douée, il y a belle lurette que je vous aurais renvoyée ! »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de noter le « belle lurette » et se promit aussitôt de ne plus _jamais_ utiliser cette expression.

« Pour la peine, Harmony, c'est vous qui vous occuperez de notre prochain client. Il souhaite acheter d'urgence un appartement d'une bonne centaine de mètres carré. »

« Où ça ? », s'enquit la jeune femme.

« En plein centre, figurez-vous, un sacré contrat en perspective ! »

« Ouah, il doit avoir de sacrés moyens ! J'espère qu'il est beau et célibataire, parce que là t'auras gagné le gros lot, ma chérie ! », s'écria Dana en adressant un clinc d'œil coquin à son amie.

« Dana, regagnez immédiatement votre bureau, cette affaire ne vous concerne plus ! », ordonna un Mr. Gucklemayer au bord de l'explosion. Il suivit des yeux son employée et lorsqu'elle fut installée bien sagement à son bureau, il se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione.

« Dois-je le rappeler ? », demanda celle-ci en tentant d'ignorer Dana qui, de l'autre bout de la pièce, s'amusait à lui faire des grimaces dans le dos du patron.

« Non, il a des problèmes de téléphone, il a dit qu'il essaierai de passer avant la fermeture. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il a besoin de cet appartement en urgence donc considérez ce contrat comme votre priorité. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, préférant s'épargner la peine d'ouvrir la bouche au risque de laisser échapper un éclat de rire qu'elle réprimait depuis déjà trop longtemps. Elle regagna en vitesse son bureau et lança un regard assassin à Dana qui eut une réaction très mâture : elle lui tira la langue. Hermione secoua la tête, consternée. Elle se disait parfois que l'agence avait des airs de cours de récréation, mais lorsqu'elle laissait ses yeux s'égarer sur les autres bureaux, elle révisait immédiatement son jugement. Leurs collègues ressemblaient plus à des zombies qu'à des écoliers dissipés : leurs yeux cernés étaient rivés à leurs ordinateurs, leurs mains s'agitaient mécaniquement sur les claviers, et dès que la sonnerie des téléphones retentissait, ils se jetaient sur leurs combinés respectifs comme des bêtes sauvages. C'était à qui décrocherait en premier pour s'approprier le client à l'autre bout du fil. Suivaient des regards meurtriers qui se braquaient invariablement sur le prédateur le plus rapide.

Hermione et Dana se refusaient à entrer dans ce ballet des horreurs qui semblait vider leurs collègues de toute humanité. Pourquoi ramenaient-elles alors le plus de contrats ? A elles deux, elles représentaient presque la moitié du chiffre d'affaire de l'agence ! Elles en avaient parlé ensemble et étaient arrivées à la conclusion que décrocher le téléphone ne suffisait pas, qu'il fallait avoir le sens du contact, ce dont leurs collègues, obsédés par la compétition et la perspective d'une grosse commission, étaient totalement dépourvus. Un client qui se sent forcé, qui ne se sent pas écouté, compris, aidé, part en courant, c'est bien connu. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'ils étaient aussi bestiaux entre eux qu'ils étaient dociles avec Mr. Gucklemayer. Ce dernier aimait la docilité plus que le résultat. Sans ses zombies, le pauvre homme perdrait l'illusion patiemment entretenue d'être un homme de pouvoir. Et le fait d'avoir quatre zombies à ses pieds lui permettait de supporter les deux têtes brûlées de l'agence avec d'autant plus de facilité.

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, Hermione se retrouva seule. C'était l'heure de pointe pour les visites. Elle en avait elle-même prévu quelques unes mais son patron avait préféré s'en occuper à sa place car il fallait qu'elle soit à l'agence lorsque son client plein aux as se déciderait à passer. Deux heures plus tard, la plupart de ses collègues étaient rentrés mais lui n'était toujours pas venu. La jeune femme pestait car elle avait dû passer toute une après-midi enfermée, sans la compagnie distrayante de Dana qui plus est. Lorsque son patron était rentré, elle avait croisé son regard interrogatif et avait secoué la tête pour lui faire comprendre que son cher client n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez. A quelques minutes de la fermeture, Dana refit à son tour son apparition.

« Quoi, il est pas passé ? », s'étonna-t-elle en voyant la tête de trois pieds de long que tirait son amie.

« Eh non, il fallait que ça me tombe dessus ! L'après-midi a été d'un mortel ! »

« Ma pauvre ! Ca te dirait de venir dîner à la maison, avec Sarah ? »

« Tu sais que toute proposition supposant que je n'aurai pas à faire la cuisine se révèle toujours extrêmement tentante, mais j'ai peur que nous dérangions Max, à débarquer comme ça, à l'improviste… »

« Eh, je te signale que c'est _mon_ appart, et qu'en plus, c'est _moi_ qui tient la culotte ! Si Max fait _une_ remarque, il dort sur le canapé, s'il en fait _deux_, je le fous à la porte ! »

« Il faut vraiment qu'il soit fou de toi pour ne pas partir en courant, t'es vraiment effrayante, un vrai despote ! »

« Après cette affirmation on ne peut plus désobligeante envers ma généreuse personne, je ne suis plus très sûre de vouloir t'accueillir chez moi ce soir… Sarah est toujours la bienvenue, en revanche…»

« Oh non, je retire ce que j'ai dis, reprends-moi, je t'en prie, je me suis déjà faite à l'idée de ne pas cuisiner ce soir ! »

Devant le regard suppliant d'Hermione, Dana ne put que céder.

« Très bien, je vous attends pour vingt heures ! »

« Merci, t'es la meilleure amie de la planète ! »

« Bien sûr que je le suis ! Allez, dépêche-toi d'aller chercher Sarah, si tu la fais trop attendre, elle va être insupportable ! »

« Tu la connais trop bien ! »

« Eh oui, en plus d'être la meilleure amie de la planète, je suis la meilleure marraine de l'univers ! »

Deux ans plus tôt, lorsque Dana avait appris que Sarah n'avait ni parrain ni marraine, elle avait été outrée. Elle avait harcelé Hermione pendant des jours pour qu'elle lui en trouve, lui répétant encore et encore que si elle mourrait écrasée par un bus à un impérial ou étranglée par Mr. Gucklemayer, la pauvre Sarah se retrouverait seule au monde. Comme Max et Dana étaient ses uniques amis moldus, sans doute ses seuls amis tout court depuis le temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu les autres, Hermione en avait fait le parrain et la marraine de sa fille. Dana, qui n'attendait bien sûr que ça, en avait été extrêmement émue et cela avait encore resserré leurs liens d'amitié. Hermione se sentait d'autant plus coupable de ne pas avoir donné à sa meilleure amie ses véritables noms et prénoms. Elle se rassurait cependant en se disant qu'après tout leur amitié était bien réelle, qu'elle était fondée sur une véritable entente. Les noms et prénoms n'étaient que des conventions sociales qui n'avaient pas grande incidence sur les relations humaines. De plus, la jeune femme faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour mentir le moins possible à Dana, raison pour laquelle elle refusait obstinément d'évoquer son passé avec elle. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler de Malfoy, cependant, et elle espérait que ses petits mensonges destinés à faire du jeune homme un moldu au-dessus de tout soupçon n'allaient pas en entraîner de plus gros.

**…**

Depuis qu'Hermione l'avait inscrite à la maternelle, Sarah avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à se faire des amis. Si elle ne l'avait pas adoptée, la jeune femme aurait pu croire que l'adolescente tenait ça d'elle. Si Harry et Ron n'étaient pas venus la secourir en première année, jamais ils ne seraient devenus ses amis. Elle serait restée la fille trop amoureuse de l'école pour que quiconque puisse la supporter. Sarah, en revanche, était certes première de classe depuis toujours mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle aimait l'école. Elle semblait blasée de tout, comme si elle avait tout vécu avant tout le monde, qu'elle était trop vieille pour toutes ces choses. Elle allait au lycée parce que tout enfant de son âge était censé y aller mais elle paraissait s'y ennuyer. Ses camarades aussi, l'ennuyaient. Elle avait sans doute grandi trop vite. Hermione se demandait souvent si c'était sa faute, si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en la prenant en charge alors qu'elle-même était si jeune, qu'elle était seule et sans aucune expérience des jeunes enfants.

Mais il ne servait à rien de vouloir revenir en arrière et elle se disait qu'au moins, sa fille était intelligente, indépendante et plus supportable que certains adolescents qui répondaient sans cesse à leurs parents. Sarah avait son caractère, n'hésitait pas à lui tenir tête, mais ça lui allait très bien parce qu'en tant que mère, elle savait qu'elle pouvait traiter sa fille comme son égale. Le peu d'âge qui les séparait, de ce point de vue, était un réel avantage. Si Sarah avait pu avoir un ou deux amis, cependant, Hermione aurait eu l'esprit plus tranquille. Elle avait pris l'habitude, à chaque fois qu'elle allait chercher la jeune fille à l'école, de lui demander si elle s'était fait des amis, ce à quoi elle répondait invariablement par la négative. Mais elle demandait encore et toujours, c'était devenu un tel rituel qu'elle n'osait plus s'en écarter de peur que leur fragile équilibre ne s'en trouvât bouleversé.

Ce jour-là, Hermione fut extrêmement étonnée de voir que sa fille n'était pas seule à l'attendre. Assise en tailleur sur le trottoir, elle parlait à un jeune garçon qui dessinait, un cahier posé sur ses genoux. Au début, Hermione s'imagina que sa fille avait peut-être un petit ami. Après tout, le garçon lui paraissait assez mignon, avec ses cheveux d'un blond très clair, ses mains délicates et son teint rosé. Mais lorsqu'il leva la tête et qu'elle croisa ses yeux noirs, elle se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il était beaucoup trop jeune. Le garçon sembla deviner qu'elle était la mère de Sarah car il fit signe à cette dernière qui, absorbée dans la contemplation du dessin, ne l'avait pas vue.

« Un ami ? »

« Oui ! »

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Ben… J'en sais rien, en fait ! »

« Tu te fais un ami et tu ne lui demandes même pas son prénom ? »

« Nan, c'est pas très important, tu sais… »

« Non, tu as raison », ne put qu'approuver Hermione, elle qui mentait sur son identité depuis des années. « Il dessine ? », ajouta-t-elle, espérant avoir plus d'informations sur le fameux jeune garçon, le seul à avoir jamais attiré l'attention de son asociale de fille.

« Oui, il a un talent fou ! Je lui ai parlé de tout ce qu'on pouvait faire avec un ordinateur et une palette graphique et là tu ne devineras jamais ! »

« Quoi ? », s'enquit Hermione, un peu étonnée par l'enthousiasme débordant dont faisait preuve Sarah-la-blasée-de-la-vie.

« Il n'a jamais utilisé un ordinateur de sa vie, il dit que ses parents sont contre la technologie ! Ils doivent être écolos, ou un truc dans le genre. Du coup je lui ai proposé de venir à la maison un de ces quatre, comme ça je pourrais lui montrer comment faire, comment se servir d'une palette graphique. Après, il pourrait aussi ouvrir un blog et devenir célèbre, tu sais, comme… »

« Ouh là, attends un peu », la coupa Hermione, « il a quel âge, ce gamin ? »

« Ben il doit être au collège… »

« Entre la sixième et la troisième, il y a de la marge, tu sais ! C'est incroyable que tu n'ais pas même pensé à lui poser la question ! »

« Oh arrête, on a parlé à peine dix minutes avant que tu n'arrives ! Tu trouves qu'il a l'air d'un délinquant ? En plus je suis vachement plus vieille que lui, il ne va pas me violer ! »

« Bien sûr que non, mais je ne veux pas faire entrer n'importe qui chez nous ! Je suis d'accord pour qu'il vienne mais j'aimerais en savoir plus, alors la prochaine fois, pose-lui des questions, t'as compris ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Mais… »

« Il a l'air un peu…mal à l'aise, quand je lui en pose… J'ai pratiquement eu l'impression qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était un ordinateur … Je me demande si ses parents ne sont pas un peu détraqués… »

En entendant cela, Hermione faillit faire faire une embardée à la Volvo. Tous ces petits détails, une fois réunis, lui faisaient penser à une seule et unique chose : un sorcier. Un sorcier tentant de s'intégrer chez les moldus. Le gamin avait les cheveux blonds, d'un blond qui rappelait celui des Malfoy, ses parents étaient soi disant contre la technologie, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'ordinateurs…

« Mais fais attention, maman, t'es pas douée pour la conduite, ok, mais tu pourrais éviter de nous mettre en danger, quand même ! »

« Excuse-moi, ma chérie ! Dis, ton ami, là… Est-ce qu'il a des amis de son âge ? »

« J'en sais rien mais il me paraît un peu solitaire, comme garçon. »

« Il n'a pas dit des choses qui t'ont semblées bizarres ? »

« Ben… Maintenant que tu le dis… Il m'a dit qu'avant il dessinait à l'encre mais qu'il trouvait que le crayon à papier était une invention vraiment géniale… Enfin, tu sais, c'est un artiste… Je veux dire… Ca doit être normal, pour un artiste, de s'extasier sur des choses qui nous paraissent si insignifiantes, non ? »

« Oui, sûrement… »

Mais Hermione n'écoutait plus vraiment. Elle était persuadée que, comble de malchance, le nouvel ami de sa fille n'était autre que le fils Malfoy. Et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur elle ! Il était hors de question qu'il mette les pieds chez elle ! Mais en même temps, Hermione ne pouvait se faire à l'idée d'empêcher Sarah de fréquenter le garçon, la seule personne au monde qu'elle ait trouvé assez intéressante pour envisager de s'en faire un ami. Tout ça commençait à lui donner mal à la tête. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

« Au fait, ce soir on dîne chez Max et Dana ! »

« Chouette, de la bonne bouffe deux soirs de suite, c'est inespéré ! »

« Je vais faire semblant de ne pas t'avoir entendue, jeune fille… »

* * *

><p>(*) Une maman moldue avec un gros secret (pour les nuls en anglais ;p)<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	2. A not so muggle mom

**Mia: **Très contente que tu apprécies Sarah, c'est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup d'humour et j'aime bien qu'Hermione et elle s'envoient des piques, ça met un peu de piment! J'espère que tu aimeras cette seconde partie, dans laquelle Draco a un rôle plus important. **  
><strong>

****Merci à tous pour vos reviews! J'espère qu'après l'attente que je vous ai fait subir, ce chapitre comblera tous vos espoirs! Maintenant, les choses sérieuses commencent, on entre vraiment dans le vif du sujet !

****ENJOY!**  
><strong>

**Part II: A not so muggle mom with one very endangered secret (*)  
><strong>

Le vendredi soir qui suivit cette conversation, Sarah teint absolument à présenter son ami à Hermione, là, sur le trottoir du collège/lycée Nelson. Cela obligea la jeune femme à faire un créneau pour se garer correctement, ce qu'elle avait horreur de faire. Comble de malchance, elle avait passé la journée à attendre en vain le client pressé-et-friqué. Elle commençait même à se demander si tout ça n'était pas un vulgaire canular téléphonique par lequel son patron se serait bêtement laissé avoir. En plus, ses autres clients, ceux dont elle avait parfaitement le temps de s'occuper et qui étaient parfaitement réels, avaient été redistribués à ses incapables de collègues pendant qu'elle perdait son temps à attendre un client fantôme. Vraiment, elle était de très mauvaise humeur, ce soir-là.

C'est donc en grognant qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la Volvo pour descendre sur le trottoir. En son fort intérieur, elle se dit que ça lui faisait au moins un peu d'exercice : elle était passée de « assise derrière son bureau » à « assise dans les embouteillages » alors autant dire qu'elle avait mal aux fesses et que ses jambes étaient ankylosées. Le blondinet était assis sur le trottoir, comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'il la vit approcher, il se leva et attendit en affichant un calme pas très naturel chez un gamin de onze ans, surtout en présence d'un adulte. Lorsqu'Hermione se trouva à sa hauteur, il posa sur elle son regard noir, imperturbable. La jeune femme eut un coup au cœur : à le voir de si près, elle se dit qu'il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à son père. Sauf que ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que ceux de Malfoy étaient clairs. Soudain, il lui tendit la main.

« Bonsoir, madame, je suis Scorpius Malfoy. »

Il y eut un léger flottement, puis Hermione saisit la main du garçon en souriant.

« Bonsoir, Scorpius, moi c'est Garner, Harmony Garner. »

« T'étais obligée de jouer les James Bond, maman, c'est vraiment ridicule ! », s'écria Sarah, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange.

L'espace d'une seconde, Scorpius eut l'air un peu perdu, puis ses yeux se vidèrent de toute expression et ses traits se lissèrent. Hermione se dit que le pauvre garçon avait l'air encore plus en contrôle que l'était son père à son âge. Intérieurement, cela la révolta. En tant que maman, elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait faire cela à son enfant.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas de télévision, chez toi, Scorpius. »

« Effectivement, mon père n'aime pas tout ce qui est… »

Hermione devina qu'il voulait dire « moldu » mais sentant son hésitation, elle vola à son secours :

« Technologique ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Sarah m'a dit que tu étais très doué pour le dessin. Est-ce que je pourrais voir une de tes œuvres ? »

« Non ! », s'exclama Scorpius, avec une vivacité qu'il sembla regretter aussitôt. « Non, je… je n'aime pas qu'on voit mes dessins… », se reprit-il, « désolé. »

La jeune femme se demanda comment sa fille avait pu gagner la confiance du jeune Malfoy en à peine deux jours. Il était manifeste que Sarah avait eu droit de voir les dessins de Scorpius, or le garçon avait l'air assez sauvage. Mais elle préféra ne faire aucun commentaire.

« Alors maman, je peux l'inviter à la maison ? », s'enquit l'adolescente, visiblement impatiente d'avoir son approbation.

« Seulement si ses parents n'y voient pas d'inconvénient, ma chérie. »

« Mon père est d'accord ! », s'exclama immédiatement Scorpius en laissant éclater son enthousiasme.

Hermione se dit qu'il y avait peut-être encore un espoir. Le garçon n'était pas encore dénué de tout naturel.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, tu peux venir dès demain, si tu veux. Tes parents ont le téléphone ? »

Scorpius secoua la tête. La jeune femme se fit la réflexion que si leur enfant n'était pas sorcier, les Malfoy allaient vraiment devoir faire un effort pour s'habituer au mode de vie moldu, sans quoi il serait absolument incapable de s'y intégrer. Hermione sortit un papier de son sac à main, y nota quelque chose et le tendit à Scorpius.

« Dans ce cas, dis-leur de t'amener à cette adresse aux alentours de 14h. »

« Très bien, madame Garner. »

« Tu peux m'appeler Harmony. Tu sais, c'est la première fois que Sarah invite un ami à la maison ! »

« Maman ! », s'écria cette dernière, rouge de honte.

Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son amie. Il sembla saisir l'embarras de cette dernière puisqu'il répondit en retour :

« Vous savez, c'est une première pour moi aussi. Mon père a été très étonné, quand je lui ai parlé de Sarah. »

« En parlant de ton père, c'est lui qui passe te chercher ? »

« Oui, mais il est toujours en retard. »

« Tu veux qu'on attende avec toi ? »

« Non, surtout pas ! », s'écria-t-il un peu paniqué.

« Comme tu veux. A demain, dans ce cas ! », répondit Hermione sans se poser de questions. Scorpius et son père devaient certainement transplaner pour rentrer chez eux et le faire en présence de deux moldues se serait révélé extrêmement gênant.

« A demain… Harmony ! A demain, Sarah ! »

« Ouais, salut », répondit l'adolescente avant de rejoindre sa mère qui s'était déjà glissée derrière le volant.

**…**

Hermione mettait un point d'honneur à faire la grasse matinée tous les samedi matin, quitte à se forcer, ce qu'elle faisait le plus souvent. Mais c'était non négociable. Quand elle était encore élève à Poudlard, il lui arrivait de rêver à sa vie d'adulte. Dans ses rêves, elle était une femme accomplie, moderne, qui travaillait aussi bien qu'un homme tout en prenant soin de sa famille. Elle se levait toute la semaine aux aurores pour s'occuper de ses enfants, les habiller, leur faire à manger, les conduire à l'école. Chignon bien serré et talons aux pieds, elle filait ensuite au boulot. Mais dans ses rêves, le samedi et le dimanche n'étaient pas des jours comme les autres : elle s'éveillait aux alentours de midi, un magnifique soleil inondait la chambre parentale et elle paressait dans les bras de son mari super canon.

Pour le mari super canon, il faudrait repasser, mais elle prenait soin d'attendre que le soleil soit à son zénith avant de mettre un pied hors du lit. Bon, on ne peut pas non plus dire qu'elle « paressait », elle se retournait plutôt dans tous les sens et jetait des coups d'œil frénétiques au réveil-radio en se demandant pourquoi le temps passait si lentement. Hermione Granger était absolument _incapable_ de paresser. Mais comme elle faisait aussi preuve d'une mauvaise foi et d'une ténacité hors du commun, elle refusait de se l'avouer et s'accrochait à ses parodies de grasses matinées. Le seul homme présent à son réveil était Jimmy, et alors ?

Cependant, ce samedi matin là, Hermione mit fin à sa sacro-sainte règle. Elle se leva à six heures du matin et commença à s'agiter un peu partout dans l'appartement : elle fit la vaisselle qu'elle avait eu la flemme de faire le matin précédent, elle dépoussiéra les étagères qui supportaient les livres parfaitement moldus qu'elle avait amassés ces dix dernières années, elle enfila des gants vert fluo pour aller frictionner la cuvette des toilettes, et pour clore son ballet de la parfaite ménagère, elle brancha l'aspirateur. Elle eut à peine le temps d'aspirer le dessous de la table de la cuisine, où s'amoncelaient des miettes de pain millénaires qu'une furie brune traversa le couloir pour débrancher l'appareil.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends, de passer l'aspirateur à sept heures du mat' ? SEPT HEURES DU MATIN ! UN WEEK END ! »

« Ben, c'est que l'appartement est… Comment dire… Tu sais avec Max et Dana, on est les deux seules à avoir jamais mis les pieds ici alors je veux donner une bonne impression, tu comprends… »

« Je m'en contrefiche ! Je suis une ado, j'ai besoin de SOMMEIL ! Alors ton ménage, tu peux te le mettre où je pense ! »

Et avant qu'Hermione ait pu dire ouf, Sarah avait retraversé le couloir et faisait violemment claquer la porte de sa chambre. La jeune femme abandonna l'aspirateur sur le carrelage et se mit à tourner en rond. Une boule lui obstruait la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Elle se sentait terriblement mal parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait voir Malfoy, qu'elle allait sans doute lui faire visiter leur modeste nids, qu'il allait entrer dans leur intimité à Sarah et elle, ce que personne n'avait fait depuis la fin de la guerre. Cette fichue guerre qu'elle avait tant de mal à oublier… Si Malfoy la reconnaissait, tout serait perdu. Onze ans anéantis en une seconde. Pour elle mais aussi pour Sarah. Surtout pour Sarah. Si son adolescente de fille devait tout apprendre, juste comme ça, d'un seul coup, son monde s'écroulerait. Elle ignorait totalement l'existence du monde sorcier et la guerre qui l'avait déchiré, une guerre qui avait eu assez de retentissements dans le monde moldu pour causer la mort de ses parents. Elle ne savait rien de cet immense et lourd, si lourd secret qu'Hermione peinait chaque heure de chaque jour à dissimuler. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache. _Jamais_.

La jeune femme s'enferma dans la salle de bain en se disant qu'une bonne douche lui changerait les idées. Mais l'eau ne parvint pas à éloigner ces images atroces, celles de ses cauchemars, les sorts qui fusaient dans le ciel, la marque des ténèbres, ces visages abimés et fatigués, ces morts, tous ces morts. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur carrelé et se mit à sangloter, la tête entre les mains, l'eau coulait toujours. Elle voulait que l'eau coule, encore et encore, pour la laver de tout ça, emporter ces images, loin. Mais elle savait aussi que jamais assez d'eau ne coulerait pour la débarrasser de ce passé qui lui collait à la peau. Et si Dana avait raison ? Elle ne pouvait pas sombrer dans la dépression, elle n'en avait pas le droit !

Elle resta là un moment, les sanglots cessèrent peu à peu, le temps qu'Hermione Granger redevienne celle qu'elle faisait semblant d'être depuis onze ans. Elle s'observa attentivement dans le miroir, curieuse de comprendre pourquoi Draco Malfoy n'avait pas retrouvé en elle l'adolescente qu'il avait connue. Elle avait muri sans doute. Cela n'affectait pas ses traits, pas vraiment, mais leur donnait malgré tout un je ne sais quoi de différent. Ses yeux n'avaient plus cette flamme de la jeunesse. Ses yeux étaient vieux d'avoir vu trop de choses. Son cœur aussi était différent, elle le sentait. Il avait perdu le courage des Gryffondors. Elle l'avait tant usé, ce courage, qu'il ne lui en restait plus une miette. Oui, elle avait changé. Si bien que même en cherchant Hermione Granger, elle n'était plus sûre de la retrouver.

**…**

Hermione était partie promener Jimmy juste après le déjeuner. Pour une fois, cela ne lui avait pas paru aussi désagréable que ça l'était d'habitude, car elle savait ce qui l'attendrait en rentrant. Elle profita de cette promenade forcée pour se préparer à affronter Malfoy. Elle s'y était déjà un peu préparée plus tôt dans la journée, cependant. En effet, si un de ses voisins l'avait croisée, sans doute ne l'aurait-il pas reconnue. La jeune femme s'était bien rendue compte qu'elle n'était plus l'adolescente qui sillonnait les couloirs de Poudlard en compagnie d'Harry et Ron mais elle craignait qu'à force d'avoir son visage sous le nez, Malfoy ne finisse tout de même par faire le rapprochement. En conséquent, elle avait emprunté du maquillage à Sarah, un maquillage beaucoup plus foncé que celui qu'elle portait d'ordinaire et elle s'était lissé les cheveux histoire qu'ils aient l'air le moins indiscipliné possible. Le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant, cela lui donnait l'air plus jeune et moins sévère. D'ailleurs, elle s'attendait à ce que Sarah l'engueule copieusement pour s'être servie dans ses affaires mais cette dernière, une fois levée, l'avait juste complimentée.

Tout en errant aux grés des envies de Jimmy qui, truffe en l'air, arpentait le quartier en maître des lieux, elle réfléchissait aux bourdes à ne surtout pas commettre. Il fallait qu'elle évite, par exemple, de parler de l'adoption de Sarah, dont les circonstances renvoyaient à la fois à la guerre et à son tout dernier acte de magie. En effet, à dix-huit ans à peine, jamais Hermione n'aurait pu adopter légalement une enfant de quatre ans, elle avait donc réglé les choses à l'aide de quelques sorts bien placés avant de ranger sa baguette dans son étui, d'où elle n'était plus ressortie depuis. Elle devait aussi éviter de parler de sa scolarité, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Malfoy n'aborderait certainement pas le sujet dans la mesure où il était censé s'adresser à une moldue pure souche. Penser qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir quelque chose à cacher, rassura un peu Hermione : sur ce plan, Malfoy et elle seraient à égalité. Non, elle aurait même la supériorité, puisqu'elle connaissait le secret de l'ex-serpentard alors que lui ignorait le sien. Oui, tout se passerait bien !

C'est donc un peu rassérénée que la jeune femme revint de sa promenade. Elle fut étonnée de trouver la porte de l'appartement grande ouverte et plus étonnée encore de trouver Malfoy père et fils en plein milieu de son salon, en compagnie de Sarah. Leurs invités étaient en effet très en avance. Dès qu'il repéra les intrus, Jimmy se mit à aboyer en tirant sur sa laisse. Sarah s'empressa d'attirer Scorpius dans sa chambre, laissant son père aux bons soins de la pauvre Hermione, qui luttait pour ne pas que le chien saute à la gorge de Malfoy. Ce dernier ne semblait pas plus impressionné que ça : il regardait la jeune femme se débattre, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres. Ce même sourire agaçant qu'il arborait adolescent. Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle avait l'impression de retrouver la même petite ordure qu'onze ans auparavant. L'idée lui passa par la tête de laisser Jimmy régler son compte à l'ancien Serpentard. Mais comme elle était une adulte responsable, elle se contenta d'enfermer ce dernier, tant bien que mal, dans la cuisine.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur Malfoy, il n'aime pas beaucoup les étrangers… »

« Je m'en suis rendu compte ! Ce n'est pas un chien de race, il me semble… », fit-il remarquer en haussant un sourcil.

Parce que le sang devait aussi être pur chez les animaux ? Une veine se mit à pulser sur le front de la jeune femme, qui était mais alors très tentée de lui flanquer une baffe au moins à la hauteur de celle qu'elle lui avait assénée en troisième année. Elle prit cependant une grande inspiration pour se calmer et se força à rester polie.

« Il est croisé : ¼ berger allemand, ¼ collet, et ½ chien de chasse, pour être précise. Les bâtards sont plus solides que les chiens de race et ils ont bien meilleur caractère, si vous voulez mon avis », répondit Hermione en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Si vous le dites… Ils ont l'air quand même un peu…geignards, non ? »

En effet, Jimmy poussait des gémissements pitoyables de l'autre côté de la porte de la cuisine. Hermione, quant à elle, avait des envies de meurtre. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

« Asseyez-vous, monsieur Malfoy », dit-elle en désignant d'un geste le canapé devant lequel il se tenait, « souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ? »

« Avec plaisir, auriez-vous du whisky-pur-feu ? », demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

Croyant que le sorcier venait de faire une énorme gaffe, Hermione se figea. Elle ne lut pourtant aucune gêne dans ses yeux. Il se contentait de la fixer avec tout le flegme dont il était capable.

« Hum… Je suis désolée mais…j'ai juste du whisky normal. Je dois avouer que je ne connais pas le « whisky-pur-feu », en fait. C'est étranger ? »

« Pas du tout, c'est on ne peut plus britannique, vous ne connaissez pas ? », s'enquit-il sur un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'elle avait dû naître sur une autre planète pour ne jamais en avoir entendu parler.

Hermione hallucinait, Malfoy avait un cran pas croyable : il se servait de références que seul un sorcier pouvait comprendre pour prendre le dessus sur une pauvre maman moldue ! Bon, ok, ça c'était ce qu'elle donnait _l'impression_ d'être, mais quel culot, tout de même ! Il essayait de renverser la situation ! Alors que c'était lui, qui était en position de faiblesse, lui qui ne connaissait absolument rien au monde dans lequel son propre fils allait devoir évoluer toute sa vie durant ! La jeune femme attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre, le temps pour ses mains de se décrisper, pour son cœur de se calmer, pour ses dents de se desserrer, pour ses yeux de contenir les éclairs qui étaient prêts à fuser comme des missiles pour faire exploser la personne tranquillement assise en face d'elle.

« Eh bien non, il faut dire que je ne suis pas très alcool, ce doit être une référence d'habitué… Un whisky normal vous conviendrait-il ? », Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse en affectant l'innocence la plus complète alors même qu'elle venait d'insinuer que son interlocuteur n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un pilier de bar.

Malfoy tiqua légèrement, signe qu'il avait parfaitement compris l'allusion.

« Oui, merci », répondit-il, tête haute, en croisant les jambes.

Même la guerre n'était pas parvenue à lui faire abandonner cette insupportable attitude de celui qui cherche en permanence à asseoir sa supériorité, cette supériorité dont il croit être pourvu depuis sa naissance, qui lui semble une telle évidence. Mais Hermione était déterminée à ne pas le laisser faire.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Par elle ne savait quel miracle, elle réussit l'exploit d'entrer et de ressortir de la cuisine sans laisser filer Jimmy. Elle servit à Malfoy son whisky parfaitement moldu et décida de commencer les hostilités.

« Que faites-vous, dans la vie, monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Je suis PDG d'une grande société », répondit ce dernier avec fierté, « et vous ? »

« Je suis agent immobilier », répondit rapidement la jeune femme, « quel genre de société ? », poursuivit-elle en s'efforçant de pousser le sorcier dans ses retranchements.

Elle fixait un regard déterminé sur Malfoy qui ne silla pas une seconde. Hermione devait l'admettre, le zigoto était peut-être un con de première, mais il avait un sacré cran.

« Une société qui crée et vend des remèdes pour… les personnes… qui sont… malades aux apothicaires ».

Hermione eut un sourire triomphant.

« Apothicaires ? »

« Oui… »

« Je pensais qu'on avait cessé d'utiliser ce mot il y a quelques siècles déjà, mais je vois que certains…traditionnalistes y restent accrochés… Est-ce que vos remèdes sont…comment dire…artisanaux ? »

« Pas du tout, nous les élaborons à partir de formules très complexes, nous faisons de nombreuses expériences pour les mettre au point et nous les testons avec soin pour vérifier et prouver leur efficacité », répliqua Malfoy, visiblement piqué au vif.

« Ooooh, donc ce que vous essayez de me dire, c'est que vous dirigez une grande entreprise pharmaceutique et que vous concevez des médicaments qui sont ensuite vendus aux consommateurs par l'intermédiaire de pharmacies. A vous entendre, j'ai presque cru que vous commercialisiez des remèdes de grand-mère vendus dans des boutiques underground ! C'est beaucoup plus sérieux et scientifique que ça, en fait, je suis impressionnée ! »

« Merci, oui, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire », s'empressa de répondre le sorcier, visiblement ragaillardi par le compliment de la jeune femme.

« Quel est le nom de votre laboratoire, je le connais certainement ! »

« Oh non, nous ne sommes connus que dans un milieu assez restreint… Dites-moi, vous me paraissez assez jeune, pour être la mère d'une gamine de quinze ans… »

Hermione se rendit compte immédiatement que Malfoy cherchait désespérément à changer de sujet mais elle était consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas se défiler indéfiniment. Il lui sembla donc plus sage de donner quelques vagues réponses sur sa vie à elle avant de réorienter la conversation.

« Sarah n'est pas ma fille, pas génétiquement, en tout cas. Je l'ai adoptée. »

« Ah oui ? Elle était dans un orphelinat ? »

« Non, ses parents étaient des amis à moi, ils sont tous les deux morts dans un accident de voiture il y a quelques années », répondit Hermione, une expression profondément affligée plaquée sur le visage.

Elle espérait que le jeune homme aurait pitié et qu'il arrêterait là ses questions concernant l'adoption. Elle se sentit tout à coup un peu coupable de jouer ainsi la comédie, mais elle se souvint de qui elle avait en face d'elle et la culpabilité s'envola aussitôt. Elle en fut étonnée, mais son stratagème fonctionna et elle put reprendre le contrôle de la discussion.

« Je me pose une question. Comment le PDG d'un grand laboratoire pharmaceutique peut-il être opposé à toute forme de technologie ? C'est vrai, pour faire toutes ces expériences, vous avez besoin d'ordinateurs, de centrifugeurs, de microscopes… Comment faites-vous pour diriger une telle compagnie sans avoir de téléphone portable ou de moyen de locomotion ? »

Hermione était consciente qu'elle venait de poser une colle à Malfoy. Quelque chose sembla vaciller, dans son regard. Cela lui donnait presque l'air…triste.

« En réalité, c'est ma femme, qui est anti-technologie. J'étais fou d'elle, alors j'ai tout fait pour que notre vie privée ne soit pas envahie par les odrinateurs et autres téphélones, tout en continuant à les utiliser au travail. Mais nous sommes en instance de divorce alors les choses vont changer. Je veux que Scorpius soit comme tous les garçons de son âge. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir émue. Malfoy avait eu l'air si sincère en parlant de son fils, il l'aimait plus que tout, c'était évident. Il avait beau avoir conservé ses mauvaises habitudes, il semblait prêt à changer beaucoup de choses dans l'intérêt de son fils. Elle ne pensa même pas à relever les erreurs de prononciation qu'il avait commises.

« Vous m'en voyez heureuse car dès que votre fils sortira de la chambre de ma fille, il vous demandera un ordinateur, je peux vous l'assurer ! »

Le sorcier la regarda étrangement, le silence s'installa entre les deux adultes durant une courte minute. Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vue quelque part… »

« Oui, dans la cour du lycée, le soir de la réunion parents/profs », répondit Hermione sans se démonter.

« C'était vous ? Je vous ai aidée et ensuite vous vous êtes carapatée comme si vous aviez le diable aux trousses ! »

« J'étais en retard alors j'ai voulu… », tenta de se justifier la jeune femme.

« …battre le record du cent mètres ? », poursuivit Malfoy.

« C'est ça ! », s'exclama Hermione en laissant échapper un rire.

« Je ne vous aurais pas reconnue… Vous étiez plus… »

« Elégante ? »

« C'est ça ! »

« C'est ma tenue de travail, nous avons un code vestimentaire stricte, à l'agence ! »

« Mais pas à la maison, à ce que je vois ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Que je ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts, c'est ça ? »

« Eh bien… »

Hermione portait en effet un jean délavé et un T-shirt trop grand à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock moldu. Tout ça lui donnait l'air assez négligé, elle ressemblait un peu à sa fille, habillée ainsi. Ce qu'elle ignorait, en revanche, c'est que ses cheveux lâchés et son maquillage donnaient au tout une touche un peu plus féminine, presque sexy sans le vouloir. Malfoy, qui appréciait les femmes sophistiquées, se dit qu'elle n'était définitivement pas son genre mais que son look de femme-enfant était plutôt craquant.

« En même temps, venant d'un type avec un manche à balais dans le cul… », répliqua Hermione qui, vexée, ne se rendit pas compte que le fait d'adresser une telle remarque à quelqu'un qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer pourrait paraître quelque peu déplacé. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier que ce père de famille était aussi le Malfoy qui l'avait persécutée durant toute sa scolarité.

Ce dernier n'eut pas l'air de le prendre mal. En même temps, il était extrêmement difficile de lire quoi que ce soit sur le visage du sorcier. Il parvenait le plus souvent à le rendre aussi indéchiffrable que l'avait été celui du professeur Rogue.

« Quel âge avez-vous, madame Garner ? »

« C'est _mademoiselle_ Garner, et il est très mal poli de demander son âge à une femme, vous devriez le savoir, monsieur Malfoy ! »

« Je vous en prie, ne jouez pas les coquettes avec moi, je vois bien que ce n'est pas votre genre ! »

« Vingt-neuf », laissa-t-elle finalement tomber, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle aurait pu lui mentir, après tout, question de sécurité. Seulement, plus leur discussion durait, moins elle avait envie de lui mentir. Etrange…

« Eh bien lorsque je vous ai croisé au collège, vous sembliez en avoir trente-cinq et aujourd'hui, vous avez l'air d'une adolescente. Il faudrait trouver un juste-milieu, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Vous êtes un homme étrange, monsieur Malfoy… Je vous trouve un peu familier… »

« C'est vous qui avez commencé, _mademoiselle_ Garner ! »

« Tant qu'on y est, vous pouvez m'appeler Harmony. »

« Drôle de prénom… »

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité ! », s'écria Hermione sans réfléchir. Elle regretta ces mots aussitôt qu'ils eurent franchi ses lèvres.

« Comment ça ? Vous connaissez mon prénom ? », s'étonna Malfoy, soudain méfiant.

« Non mais votre fils s'appelle Scorpius et niveau prénom bizarre il me dépasse de loin ! », réussit-elle à se rattraper, assez brillamment, d'ailleurs.

« Vous marquez un point », admit le sorcier.

« Et moi, comment suis-je censée vous appeler ? », insista Hermione. Il était hors de question que l'échange de prénoms ne soit pas réciproque !

« Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Je suis peut-être un peu bipolaire, à m'habiller toujours en dehors de mon âge, mais vous, vous être franchement coincé ! Vous vous êtes regardé ? Le menton levé jusqu'au ciel, les genoux croisés comme une midinette ? Cessez de jouer les coquettes et donnez-moi votre prénom ! »

« Vous venez de me traiter de midinette et de coquette en l'espace de trente secondes. Vous trouvez que j'ai l'air… gay ? »

« A vrai dire, même si vous ne faites pas non plus ultra viril, non. », avoua Hermione bien qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir affirmer le contraire.

« Et comment pourrais-je être plus…viril, comme vous dites ? »

« En arrêtant de vous tirer les cheveux en arrière et de vous les plaquer sur le crâne comme si vous aviez peur qu'ils s'échappent. Ah, et en vous laissant pousser un léger duvet, aussi ! Oui, je pense que ce serait bien… Mais je vous donne mon avis à moi, là, je ne sais pas si ça plairait au genre de femmes que vous appréciez… »

« Et quel est mon genre de femmes, selon vous ? »

« Chic, élégante, bien habillée, tirée à quatre épingles, enfin vous voyez ! »

« Bien vu ! Vous pouvez m'appeler Draco, vous l'avez mérité ! »

« Drôle de prénom… »

« Juste retour des choses, je dois l'admettre. Je crains de devoir prendre congé. Après avoir discuté avec vous, je me demande s'il est très sage de laisser mon fils entre vos mains tout l'après-midi… »

« Du moment qu'il ne reste pas dîner, tout va bien ! »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'alors, je risquerais fortement de l'empoisonner. Et puis il n'est pas entre _mes_ mains mais celles de ma fille. C'est la plus responsable de nous deux ! »

« Je veux bien vous croire ! A quelle heure puis-je passer chercher Scorpius ? »

« Sept heures, ça vous va ? »

« C'est parfait. »

« J'aurais pu le ramener chez vous, si ça peut vous arranger… », proposa Hermione pour le provoquer une dernière fois alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il vivait à coup sûr dans le Londres sorcier.

« C'est gentil mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Merci encore d'accueillir Scorpius chez vous. »

Malfoy s'était de nouveau enveloppé de sa froideur habituelle et, malgré elle, Hermione eut un pincement au cœur. C'était bête, mais elle avait aimé leur échange, un échange très dangereux pour son secret, mais c'était si bon de retrouver cette sorte de familiarité et de complicité qu'elle avait eu autrefois avec Ron et Harry. C'était étrange de se dire qu'elle retrouvait cela avec Malfoy, son ennemi Malfoy, mais oui. Elle réalisait d'autant plus aujourd'hui à quel point ça lui avait manqué, à quel point le monde magique lui manquait. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et elle raccompagna le sorcier jusqu'à la porte.

**…**

" Goooing dowtown where theeere's music,

Goooing where voiiices fill the air,

Mayyyybe there's someone waiiiting for me

With a smiiile and a flooower in her hair"

"Tu voudrais pas changer de disque ?"

« Je sens que le métro et toi allez enfin faire connaissance… », répondit Hermione, pas d'humeur à ce qu'on la fasse chier le lundi matin. Il faut dire que dès qu'on osait émettre la moindre critique concernant son chanteur préféré, elle montrait les crocs.

« C'est juste que c'est pathétique ! », s'exclama Sarah, que la mauvaise humeur manifeste de sa mère n'impressionnait pas du tout.

« Qu'est-ce qui est pathétique, exactement ? Y a rien de pathétique ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu penses tellement fort que ça me vrille les tympans ! Tu t'imagines dans une rue pleine de monde, tu portes une fleur dans les cheveux, un orchestre joue une musique douce et là Richard Hawley s'avance vers toi, il te regarde dans les yeux, il chante de sa voix ultra grave et toi tu fonds comme une guimauve ! T'es vraiment en manque, ma parole ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? J'aime beaucoup sa musique, c'est tout, je suis pas une femelle en chaleur quand même ! »

« N'empêche que ce genre de mélodies lentes moi, le matin, ça m'endort ! »

En guise de réponse, Hermione entama le prochain couplet.

« Goooing dowtown where there's people

Loooneliness haaangs in the air

Noooo one there real waiting for me

No smiiile, no flooower, no her"

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel et fit semblant de vomir.

« Tu pourrais au moins concentrer tes espoirs sur quelqu'un d'accessible », fit-elle remarquer lorsque sa mère eut cessé de s'égosiller.

« Mais enfin, c'est pas parce que j'aime écouter les chansons de Richard Hawley que j'ai envie de me jeter dans ses bras ! »

« C'est un crooner, maman, il chante pour que les minettes et les ménagères se meurent d'amour pour lui, c'est son job ! »

« Je suis quoi, moi, une minette ou une ménagère ? », s'enquit Hermione, curieuse de savoir comment sa fille la voyait.

« T'es trop vieille pour être une minette, trop jeune et célibataire pour être une ménagère… Ben, t'es un minagère…Ou une ménagette, c'est comme tu veux ! »

« C'est complètement stupide, tu le sais ça ? »

« Tout ce que je dis, moi, c'est que si tu veux un mec, il faut que tu cherches autour de toi, au lieu de soupirer après un chanteur que tu verras jamais qu'à la télé, c'est toi qui est stupide ! »

« Je suis désolée mais j'en croise pas souvent, moi, des hommes jeunes, beaux et célibataires… », se défendit la jeune femme en se demandant pourquoi diable elle parlait de ce genre de choses avec son adolescente de fille qui avait encore moins d'expérience qu'elle en matière de relations amoureuses.

« Et monsieur Malfoy ? Il est franchement canon, ça tu peux pas dire le contraire ! »

« Pas mon genre », laissa-t-elle aussitôt tomber, sans même réfléchir.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu le connais à peine ! »

« Crois-moi, je sais exactement à qui j'ai à faire : trop riche, trop prétentieux, trop froid et trop soucieux des apparences. En plus, il est en instance de divorce. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors ça signifie qu'une femme s'est bêtement laissée charmer par lui et qu'aujourd'hui elle s'en mord les doigts. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Si ça se trouve elle l'a trompé et c'est lui qui a demandé le divorce ! »

« Dans 99% des cas, c'est la femme qui demande le divorce. Vu le nombre de jeunes divorcés qui font appel à l'agence pour trouver un nouveau logement, je peux te dire que je sais de quoi je parle ! »

« Tu sais toujours tout mais ça t'avance jamais à rien ! »

Hermione commençait à en avoir marre, de se faire remonter les bretelles par sa propre fille avant même de débuter sa journée de travail qui, elle le pressentait, allait être ennuyeuse à souhait. Ok, elle préconisait la communication au sein de la famille pour inciter l'enfant à penser par lui-même, à prendre des initiatives et à devenir autonome mais ça n'autorisait pas ce dernier à fomenter un coup d'état.

« Toi aussi, tu penses très fort, figure-toi ! Tu nous imagines former une grande et belle famille avec Scorpius et son père. Nous habitons une belle et grande maison de bourges dans le quartier le plus chic de Londres. »

« Tu m'énerves ! »

« Ben toi aussi, si tu veux tout savoir ! J'ai une mauvaise journée qui m'attend alors si tu pouvais éviter de me faire la leçon avant que j'aille bosser, ça m'arrangerait ! »

« Si c'est comme ça, ce soir, je prends le métro ! »

« Fais donc, ce sera toujours ça d'embouteillages en moins ! »

« Très bien ! »

« Parfait ! »

« Bonne journée ! »

« C'est ça ! »

**…**

« Et vous avez parlé à bâtons rompus ? »

« Oui, c'était assez étrange… »

« Et il ne t'as pas reconnue ? »

« Pas le moins du monde ! »

« Il doit se poser des questions, quand même ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Attends, il te rencontre pour la première … enfin _deuxième_ fois de sa vie, du moins c'est ce qu'il croit, et vous vous parlez comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis toujours ! Il doit forcément se poser des questions ! »

« Tu marques un point… Pourtant quand il est parti, il n'avait pas l'air étonné… »

« Peut-être qu'il ne te l'a pas dit mais qu'il t'a bel et bien reconnue ! »

« Crois-moi, s'il m'avais reconnue, il m'aurait insultée et serait parti illico presto en emportant son fils avec lui ! »

« A ce point ? »

« On était les pires ennemis, à l'école ! »

« En onze ans, les gens ont le temps de changer, tu sais… »

« Mouais… », répondit Hermione, peu convaincue, « Tu penses quoi, de cette robe, ça fait femme de vingt-neuf ans, ou pas ? »

Dana secoua la tête.

« Non, les couleurs sont trop vives, c'est un peu gamin. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as dit que tu ne portais pas des vêtements de ton âge ? », s'enquit la jeune femme, soupçonneuse.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Malfoy », avoua-t-elle.

« Et tu écoutes les conseils de ton pire ennemi ? »

« Ben oui, mon pire ennemi est un tombeur… »

« Donc forcément un expert en femmes ! »

« Exactement ! »

« Alors si tu suis ses conseils, tu es assurée de te trouver un mec, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, ça me paraît logique. »

« Mais si tu suis _ses_ conseils, tu vas surtout répondre à _ses_ critères donc indirectement, tu te fais belle pour _lui_, pas pour les mecs en général. »

La jeune femme, voyant parfaitement où son amie voulait en venir, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne cherche pas à séduire Malfoy ! »

« Moi je pense que si », insista Dana.

« Je te dis que non ! »

« Je te dis que oui ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Ooooh, tu m'énerves, je vais rentrer, puisque c'est comme ça ! »

« Alors tu choisis la fuite, très mâture ! »

« Non, je veux juste être à la maison avant Sarah », objecta Hermione.

« Mouais, à demain alors… »

« En espérant que mon client mystère se montrera enfin ! »

« Sally est tellement ravie d'avoir récupéré certains de tes clients que c'en est écœurant ! »

« Je te le fais pas dire ! »

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à sortir de la boutique où elle avait entraîné Dana après leur journée de travail lorsque cette dernière l'interpela.

« Eh ! »

« Oui ? »

« Mets-le dans ton lit ! »

« Qui ça ? », demanda Hermione en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

« Ne joue pas les idiotes ! »

« Et toi ne joue pas les marieuses ! »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te marries juste que tu t'envoies en l'air ! »

« J'y penserais… »

Hermione s'éloigna rapidement de la rue commerçante et des questions gênantes de son amie. Mais plus elle approchait de sa voiture, plus elle redoutait le moment où elle se retrouverait chez elle en tête à tête avec une adolescente récalcitrante. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça ! C'était à se demander si Sarah et Dana ne s'étaient pas donné le mot pour la faire chier.

**…**

En espérant se faire pardonner, Hermione avait commandé des pizzas, mais Sarah, qui avait ouvert la porte lorsque le livreur était arrivé, ne s'était pas déridée pour autant. Elles étaient installées depuis dix minutes autour de la table de la cuisine, et n'avaient pas échangé une seule parole, situation qu'Hermione avait bien du mal à supporter. Voir sa fille lui faire la tête la mettait toujours dans tous ses états. A bout, elle prit donc le parti de s'excuser.

« Je suis désolée, Sarah, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, ce matin. Je sais à quel point tu aurais aimé avoir une vraie famille, pas juste moi. »

Devant le regard suppliant que lui adressait sa mère, Sarah eut l'air triste, soudain. Elle reposa sa part de pizza aux peperoni et resta silencieuse quelques secondes, comme plongée dans ses pensées.

« Tu sais, je… Je suis fille unique alors je comprends que tu veuilles avoir des frères et sœurs. C'est juste que…pour l'instant, je ne suis pas en mesure de te donner ce que tu demandes », poursuivit Hermione, gênée par le mutisme de l'adolescente.

« Ne sois pas ridicule maman, je ne veux pas que la famille s'agrandisse à tout prix, ce que je veux, moi, c'est que tu sois heureuse ! Je veux pas d'un papa, je veux que _toi_ tu ais quelqu'un dans ta vie, quelqu'un qui prenne soin de toi… »

Hermione fut très émue par les paroles de sa fille mais elle déchanta bien vite en entendant la suite de son discours.

« …Mais tu es tellement têtue ! Tu trouves toujours quelque chose à redire. A _chaque fois_ que je te fais une remarque, tu me sors un « crois-moi », un « je suis la mieux placée pour » ou un « je le sais mieux que personne ». Une vraie miss-je-sais-tout ! Mais j'ai raison, moi aussi, des fois ! Je sais bien que je suis juste une adolescente, mais j'ai des yeux pour voir et un cerveau pour comprendre et… »

Sarah se tut brusquement, alertée par les reniflements de sa mère. En entendant les mots « miss-je-sais-tout », c'avait été plus fort qu'elle : les larmes lui étaient monté aux yeux et maintenant Hermione luttait pour les empêcher de dégringoler le long de ses joues. Pas devant sa fille, tout de même !

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien du tout, je vais… Je vais aller me rafraîchir, hein ! Continue de manger », déclara la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sous le regard abasourdi de sa fille. Jamais sa mère n'avait craqué durant l'une de leurs disputes, jamais auparavant.

Hermione pleura tout son soul en s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Chialer à cause d'un simple « miss-je-sais-tout » ! C'était vraiment ridicule ! Décidément, elle ne parviendrait jamais à se débarrasser de son passé ! En avait-elle seulement envie ? L'entrée de Draco Malfoy, on ne peut plus sorcier, dans sa vie de parfaite moldue, était peut-être un signe. Mais non, se dit-elle en secouant la tête, c'était ridicule, elle ne pouvait pas tout avouer à Sarah, c'était impossible, jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait. Les choses étaient très bien comme elles étaient. Elle se moucha, s'essuya les yeux et alla rejoindre l'adolescente qui, dès qu'elle la vit, s'empressa de la serrer dans ses bras. Leur fin de soirée se passa tranquillement, elles se blottirent toutes les deux sur le canapé pour regarder un vieux film à la télé. Mais déjà, dans l'esprit d'Hermione, l'idée d'un changement imminent avait émergé. Elle sentait, tout au fond d'elle, que la vie qu'elle avait connue depuis quelques années, cette vie paisible en exil dans le monde moldu, cette vie-là n'allait pas pouvoir continuer.

* * *

><p>(*) Une maman pas si moldue avec un secret vraiment en danger<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
><strong>


	3. A not muggle at all mom

**A mes chers Non-Inscrits: **

**Une fane de ta fic: **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Eh bien oui, j'ai continué, et voici donc le troisième chapitre et l'avant-dernier si tout se déroule comme prévu. J'espère qu'il te plaira! ^^

**Elisa: **Bon, la suite a un peu tardé à arriver mais la voici ! Et puis un peu d'attente rend la dégustation plus savoureuse, non ? **  
><strong>

**Lily : **Comme on se retrouve! ^^ Pour ce qui est du passé d'Hermione, en fait, je garde des détails pour la fin, c'est-à-dire pour le chapitre suivant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les révélations finiront par arriver ! ;p Ce chapitre est déjà...assez mouvementé alors j'espère qu'il t'aidera à patienter!

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Dans ce chapitre, Hermione se met dans de sales draps, enfin c'est surtout Draco, qui l'y met... Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, à vous d'aller apaiser votre curiosité.

Bonne lecture, tout le monde!

**Part III: A not muggle at all mom with no secret left (*)  
><strong>

Hermione, assaillie par des pensées importunes, passa une nuit presque blanche. Vers trois heures du matin, elle se dit qu'une potion de sommeil sans rêves lui aurait été bien utile. A quatre heures, elle pensa à sa baguette, sagement rangée entre soutien gorges et petites culottes. A cinq, elle se rappela le bonheur qu'elle ressentait plus jeune à feuilleter ses livres de magie. Elle se rendit dans le salon et alla se planter devant la bibliothèque où elle contempla avec horreur tous ces bouquins moldus qu'elle avait acheté uniquement par soucis du détail. Elle ne lisait même plus. Jamais. A six, elle sortit promener Jimmy. Elle faillit lâcher la laisse lorsqu'il voulut courir après un chat qui lui rappela Pattenrond. De retour à l'appartement, Sarah était levée, elle lui sauta dessus avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de retirer sa veste.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sortir à une heure pareille ? », s'écria-t-elle.

« Je suis allée promener Jimmy. »

« Oh arrête, t'aurais pu le faire plus tard ! T'es en pyjama sous ton manteau, en plus ! »

« Personne ne m'a vue, j'étais seule dans les rues. »

« Maman, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tout va bien, ma chérie », affirma Hermione sur un ton qu'elle espérait convainquant.

« T'as toujours été nulle, pour mentir ! »

La jeune femme eut un sourire désabusé.

« Si tu savais ! », laissa-t-elle échapper malgré elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien… »

« Non, non, j'ai très bien entendu ! Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ? », s'enquit Sarah, soupçonneuse.

« Bien sûr, que je te cache quelque chose, les parents cachent toujours des choses à leurs enfants, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne ! »

« Maman, n'essaie pas de me la faire à l'envers et dis-moi ce qui cloche », hurla presque l'adolescente, exaspérée.

« Va manger sinon tu vas être en retard ! »

« Mais j'en ai rien à ******, d'être à la bourre ! »

« Langage ! »

« C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ? »

Hermione détourna le regard et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans dire un mot de plus, sous le regard furieux de l'adolescente. Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme, douchée et habillée, était installée dans le canapé, une tasse de café à la main. Sarah fit irruption dans le salon où elle avait laissé son sac de cours et, sans un regard pour sa mère, elle sortit de l'appartement en criant : « Je prends le métro ! » et claqua la porte derrière elle. Hermione soupira. La journée s'annonçait difficile. Encore.

**…**

Hermione insulta les automobilistes avec plus de vigueur que d'ordinaire, faillit écraser un piéton et emboutir une voiture, klaxonna à cinq reprises, mais fut klaxonnée bien plus de fois encore. Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue de _**This House is Yours**_, elle était d'une humeur massacrante. Si massacrante qu'elle faillit faire l'école buissonnière, passer devant l'agence sans s'arrêter et aller se faire un bon film histoire de se changer les idées. Malheureusement, sa conscience se rappela à son bon souvenir et elle passa le seuil de l'agence en affichant une tête d'enterrement qui alerta immédiatement le patron.

« Harmony, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mine ronchon ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez attirer les clients ! Faites-moi plaisir, ayez l'air avenant ! Vous vous êtes peut-être levée du pied gauche, mais on travaille, ici, alors ressaisissez-vous. »

Hermione pensa sérieusement à faire volte-face et à prendre la porte. Juste comme ça. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce job, et qu'elle en avait marre de supporter les humeurs d'un patron acariâtre et manifestement frustré. Mais elle se souvint presque simultanément qu'elle avait une fille à nourrir et des factures à payer, alors elle respira un bon coup et parvint à plaquer un sourire très large et très faux sur son visage.

« Eh ben voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux. Vous voyez, quand vous voulez ! Le secret de la réussite, c'est la bonne volonté ! », s'écria aussitôt monsieur Gucklemayer en lui postillonnant au visage.

Il affichait l'air bête et optimiste de celui qui ignore les problèmes que peut rencontrer une mère de famille. Cela énerva tellement la jeune femme qu'elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas l'étrangler. Ce type n'avait aucune vie privée, il était bien plus à plaindre qu'elle ! C'est ce qu'elle se dit pour se calmer en s'installant à son bureau.

« Au fait, je me charge de vos clients de la journée, le gros poisson de la semaine dernière a rappelé, il a dit qu'il passerait. »

« Entre ce qu'il dit et ce qu'il fait… », fit remarquer Hermione d'une voix acide.

« Cessez immédiatement ce mauvais esprit, on n'insulte par les clients, chez _**This House is Yours**_ ! Je vous fais une fleur, et voilà comment vous me remerciez ! »

« Me faire une fleur ? Vous plaisantez ? Vous me collez dans les basques un mystérieux client soi-disant ultra riche et super pressé qui vous mène par le bout du nez. Si vous voulez mon avis, vous vous êtes bêtement fait avoir par un canular téléphonique ! Et deux fois, en plus ! »

« Il se trouve qu'en l'occurrence, je n'ai que faire de votre avis, Harmony ! Je suis chef d'agence et vous êtes une vulgaire petite employée qui se donne des airs en prétendant tout savoir mieux que les autres. Pour qui vous prenez-vous, à la fin ? J'ai supporté votre mauvais caractère, vos bavardages intempestifs avec Dana et votre tendance à me prendre de haut parce que vous faisiez du bon boulot. Mais je commence vraiment à douter de votre sérieux et de votre motivation ! »

Monsieur Gucklemayer avait les deux mains posées sur le bureau d'Hermione, et il la fixait avec sévérité, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées, un parfait mélange des expressions les plus effrayantes de Rogue et de McGonagall. Contre toute attente, les paroles de son patron touchèrent la jeune femme de plein fouet : en clair, il la traitait d'arrogante miss-je-sais-tout. Avait-elle si peu changé ? Cachée si longtemps sous le masque d'Harmony Garner, la jeune femme avait fini par penser qu'Hermione Granger avait définitivement disparu. Peut-être avait-elle eu tort… Mais elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait là d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle avait vraiment très envie de pleurer, comme ces nombreuses fois où Malfoy l'avait insultée au détour d'un couloir. A l'époque déjà, elle refusait de se montrer faible face à l'ennemi, elle se dit alors qu'à vingt neuf ans, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de craquer. Devant son patron en plus ! Non mais quel adulte fondait en larmes devant son patron ?

« Ecoutez, monsieur Gucklemayer, la seule chose que je demande, moi, c'est de pouvoir faire mon boulot correctement. Alors vous devez comprendre que me faire délester de tous mes clients pour attendre pendant des heures un type qui ne vient jamais puisse me poser un problème. »

« Nous sommes au service du client, ici, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Vous attendrez monsieur Malfoy, un point c'est tout ! »

Hermione se figea de surprise. C'était impossible ! Des coïncidences comme celles-ci n'existaient pas dans la vie réelle, on ne les rencontrait que dans les feuilletons de seconde zone et autres mauvais romans, n'est-ce pas ?

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Oui, monsieur Malfoy ! », confirma un Gucklemayer dont la patience semblait être mise à rude épreuve.

« Très bien », répondit la jeune femme, que la surprise avait soudain rendue docile.

« Bon, maintenant que vous avez repris vos esprits, je vous prierai de me donner la liste de vos clients de la journée. »

Hermione s'exécuta sans broncher et le patron s'éloigna bientôt. Durant toute la matinée, cependant, il la surveilla avec une attention fébrile. En son for intérieur, il se demandait si les sautes d'humeur suspectes de son employée n'étaient pas dues à ce bouleversement biologique et hormonal que l'on appelait communément grossesse. Or, en tant que patron, il considérait les femmes potentiellement enceintes d'un très mauvais œil… Si son meilleur agent immobilier prenait un congé maternité, il devrait embaucher quelqu'un d'autre. Malheureusement, il ne trouverait jamais personne qui soit à la hauteur de la jeune femme, il devait bien l'avouer.

**…**

Lorsqu'elle vit Malfoy entrer dans l'agence, Hermione se força à garder son calme. Elle posa un regard appuyé sur Dana pour lui indiquer que le fameux client mystère approchait. Cette dernière le déshabilla du regard et fit un clinc d'œil appréciateur à Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Durant la pause déjeuner, elle avait confié à son amie le fait quand même assez étrange que le client qui se faisait désirer depuis une semaine et l'ancien camarade rencontré par hasard étaient la même personne. Comme d'habitude, là où son amie restait méfiante, Dana ne voyait que les bons côtés et lui conseillait de foncer.

« Mais non, y a rien d'étrange, les coïncidences, ça arrive, tu sais ! Les âme-sœurs se rencontrent toujours pas hasard ! », avait-elle répliqué pour rassurer Hermione.

« Tu peux me rappeler comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, avec Max ? », s'était enquit la jeune femme, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

« Oui…mais non… Enfin… Nous c'est différent, voilà tout ! »

« Bien sûr que c'est différent : vous êtes le contre exemple parfait de ce que tu viens de m'affirmer ! »

« Rares sont les gens qui finissent ensemble à la suite d'un rendez-vous arrangé, enfin ! Pour nous, il se trouve que ça a marché, mais la plupart du temps, ça vire à la catastrophe ! »

« Admettons que tu ais raison, deux hasards comme ceux-là ne te paraissent pas être…arrangés ? »

« Pourquoi le seraient-ils ? Quel intérêt aurait ce Malfoy à te suivre un peu partout ? C'est pas comme s'il était moche et désespéré ! »

« Merci beaucoup… », avait répondu Hermione, quand même un peu vexée. D'accord, elle n'était pas franchement canon, contrairement à Malfoy, mais elle méritait bien qu'on la harcelle pour obtenir ses faveurs, non ? Même pas un petit peu ?

« Ce que je veux dire », avait poursuivi Dana, pas le moins du monde perturbée par le regard meurtrier que lui adressait son amie « c'est qu'il a _vraiment_ un fils qui va _vraiment_ dans la même école que ta fille, qu'il cherche _vraiment_ un appartement, apparemment, puisqu'il est en train de divorcer. Tout paraît plutôt logique, dans cette histoire. C'est la chance, c'est le destin, tout ce que tu veux, sauf un coup monté ! »

Le destin lui ferait-il signe après toutes ces années pour lui dire qu'il était temps de reprendre contact avec son ancienne vie ?

« Si tu le dis… », avait conclu la jeune femme, peu convaincue malgré tout. Elle avait été tellement isolée du monde magique, durant tout ce temps, que voir son passé lui sauter à la figure à chaque coin de rue, maintenant en particulier, si soudainement, lui semblait suspect. Extrêmement suspect. Le destin n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Hermione était bien trop rationnelle pour croire au destin.

Mais, en ce mardi après-midi, Hermione se souciait bien peu de qui avait eu l'idée farfelue de lui envoyer Malfoy. Ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il était bel et bien chez _**This House is Yours**_, qu'il s'avançait bel et bien vers elle et qu'elle allait bel et bien devoir se mettre à son service en tant qu'agent immobilier. Tout cela resterait strictement professionnel. Le destin, s'il existait réellement, ne lui envoyait pas Malfoy, mais un bon client. Rien de plus.

« Mademoiselle G…Garner, quelle surprise ! », s'écria le sorcier en lui tendant la main.

Hermione tiqua un peu : il avait buté sur son nom. Mauvais signe… En général, quand on oublie le nom de quelqu'un, c'est qu'il ne nous intéresse pas vraiment. Elle jeta un œil à Dana, par-dessus l'épaule de Malfoy, cette dernière lui adressa un sourire désolé.

« Monsieur Malfoy », répondit Hermione sur un ton professionnel en lui serrant la main, « vous savez faire durer le suspense,vous, ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que je vous attends ! »

L'homme parut gêné. Il se racla la gorge.

« Oui, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai eu quelques…problème personnels à régler… »

« Vous m'en voyez désolée », répliqua Hermione sur un ton qui laissait deviner le contraire.

Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et passa rapidement aux choses sérieuses. Cela lui permit de se cacher derrière son écran d'ordinateur, d'où elle pouvait échapper aux magnifiques et si reconnaissables yeux gris de son interlocuteur. Elle mourrait d'envie de s'y plonger mais il ne fallait pas, elle le savait. Et puis, il avait beau être canon, il restait Malfoy : il était non seulement dangereux pour sa couverture, mais en plus il avait fait de sa scolarité un véritable enfer. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir envie de se plonger dans ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient ordinaires, parfaitement ordinaires !

« Dites-moi ce que vous recherchez, exactement », commença la jeune femme, le regard toujours rivé sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Un appartement, minimum 100 m2, deux ou trois chambres, dans un quartier en vue, pas loin du collège Nelson. »

« Très bien, j'avais déjà fait une sélection grâce aux informations que m'avait données mon patron. Plusieurs biens pourraient vous intéresser. Quand seriez-vous disponible pour les visiter ? »

« Dès que possible ! »

« Hum… », Hermione fit mine de taper quelque chose, « Nous pouvons aller en voir un maintenant, si vous le désirez », poursuivit-elle.

« C'est parfait ! »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, Hermione se maudit intérieurement de lui avoir proposé une visite aussi rapidement. Elle aurait parfaitement pu reculer l'échéance, de cette manière elle aurait eu plus de temps pour se faire à l'idée. Elle aurait pu…accrocher un poster géant de Malfoy dans sa chambre pour s'entraîner à l'ignorer. Eh oui, le désespoir peut pousser n'importe quelle personne raisonnable à faire des choses stupides. Elle se demandait tout de même comment elle avait pu rester froide à la beauté du jeune homme lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard… Elle secoua mentalement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il était le père d'un ami de sa fille et un client de l'agence, rien de plus, rien de moins.

**…**

« La cuisine, comme vous pouvez le constater, est entièrement équipée : lave-vaisselle, hotte, frigo américain avec distributeur de glaçons, four dernier cri, vide-ordures. Il y a bien sûr une alarme incendie. Si vous voulez me suivre, nous allons maintenant passer dans le salon. »

Hermione, d'une froideur toute professionnelle, faisait visiter un magnifique appartement à son ancien camarade de classe en évitant soigneusement son regard. Elle le précédait dans chacune des pièces pour lui débiter son discours bien rodé et s'arrangeait pour lui tourner le dos en permanence. De cette façon, elle arrivait presque à se persuader qu'elle avait à faire à un client ordinaire.

« Il donne sur la rue mais il n'y a pas de vis-à-vis », poursuivit-elle de plus belle, « Comme vous pouvez vous y attendre, les fenêtres sont équipées de double-vitrages, vous ne serez donc pas importuné par les bruits de la circulation. Vous trouverez tous les branchements nécessaires, y compris une prise téléphone. Cette fenêtre donne sur un large balcon, très pratique si vous êtes fumeur ou si vos amis le sont. Le salon, ainsi que la cuisine sont orientés plein sud. Le parquet qui a été posé dans tout l'appartement est flambant neuf et de la meilleure qualité, par conséquent, il exige un entretien des plus rigoureux. Aucun des appartements récents de cet immeuble ne compte de pièce tapissée de moquette à cause des acariens : de plus en plus de personnes y sont allergiques. L'appartement compte trois chambres, par contre elles sont orientées au nord. Si vous voulez voir le soleil se lever, il vous faudra vous rendre dans la salle de bain, au bout du couloir. Allons-y. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'engagèrent dans le couloir. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, Hermione risqua un œil vers son client. Il se demandait sûrement sur quelle planète il avait bien pu atterrir. Il ne connaissait absolument rien au monde moldu, après tout ! Il conservait pourtant un air impassible assez agaçant.

« Une douche tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique », reprit la jeune femme, « mais une grande baignoire à remous avec jets massant. Le parquet n'est pas le même ici que dans le reste de l'appartement, il est en bambou, ce bois résiste beaucoup mieux à l'humidité, il est très à la mode, en ce moment. Vous avez deux robinets, ce qui est très pratique : votre fils et vous pourrez vous brosser les dents en même temps. Les toilettes sont dans une pièce séparée, la première porte à gauche après l'entrée, nous y reviendrons tout à l'heure. Vous avez deux grandes chambres de même dimension et une plus petite, parfaite pour y faire un bureau, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Hermione aurait aimé s'attarder plus longtemps dans la salle de bain. Cette pièce était sa préférée. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour se prélasser sous un litre de mousse et d'eau bien chaude et odorante ! Sa propre salle de bain n'était dotée que d'une douche ridiculement petite, si bien qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu le bonheur de prendre un bain ! Mais elle revint rapidement à la raison, elle était une professionnelle, une _professionnelle_ !

« Suivez-moi. »

Les deux adultes changèrent une nouvelle fois de pièce, Hermione toujours fermement attachée à sa position de tête.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, les murs ne sont pas tapissés, ils sont peints dans des tons neutres pour faciliter la probable personnalisation des futurs propriétaires. Pour éviter toute allergie, encore une fois, la peinture utilisée est écologique. Je ne sais pas si vous comptez engager une femme de ménage mais l'appartement est pourvu d'une buanderie où vous pourrez installer lave-linge et sèche-linge et qui pourra idéalement accueillir une table à repasser et tout ce qui servira à l'entretien. C'est la porte juste en face des toilettes, vous voyez ? »

Hermione se tourna vers Malfoy. Il hocha la tête, plus par politesse qu'autre chose. La jeune femme se demanda comment la sale petite fouine arrogante qu'elle avait connue faisait pour supporter ses babillages. Sans doute ne l'écoutait-il que d'une oreille…

« Je n'engagerai pas de femme de ménage », fit soudain remarquer le sorcier.

Le son de sa voix fit presque sursauter la jeune femme, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'agence. Un silence pesant s'était installé entre eux dès le trajet en voiture. Malfoy avait semblé quelque peu tendu, sans doute avait-il une peur bleue des transports moldus, comme tous les sorciers de sang pur, d'ailleurs. Elle se demanda pourquoi il tenait à lui donner ce genre d'informations. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, à elle, qu'il ne compte pas engager de femme de ménage ? Sans doute allait-il s'allouer les services d'un elfe de maison. A cette idée, elle secoua la tête. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle regrettait, dans le fait d'avoir déserté le monde magique, c'était bien d'avoir dû abandonner la S.A.L.E derrière elle.

« Je m'occuperai de ces tâches moi-même », ajouta Malfoy.

Hermione le fixa, yeux écarquillés, bouche grande ouverte. C'était sûrement une plaisanterie ! L'homme haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu un homme faire le ménage, mademoiselle Garner ? »

« Un de votre…condition, jamais ! »

« Et quelle est ma … condition ? », s'enquit Malfoy en se rapprochant légèrement d'Hermione, une lueur de malice dansant dans ses prunelles d'acier.

La jeune femme déglutit avec difficulté. Cherchait-il à la séduire, était-ce juste un jeu ou insinuait-il quelque chose de précis ? Elle n'aurait su le dire… Son soudain changement d'attitude lui semblait tout de même très suspect, elle était sur un terrain glissant et elle avait intérêt à ne pas tomber, si elle voulait que sa couverture en ressorte intacte.

« Vous êtes…riche, je ne vous l'apprends pas, tout de même », répondit-elle avec effronterie.

« Non, effectivement. Je sais que je suis _riche_, mais mes comportements n'en sont pas moins imprévisibles, sachez-le. Ne m'enfermez pas dans un rôle, mademoiselle Garner. »

« Je pense que nous pouvons reprendre les prénoms, puisque nous sommes seuls, Draco. Si je vous ai donné l'impression de vouloir vous cataloguer, vous m'en voyez désolée. Vous aimez les femmes élégantes, vous l'êtes vous-mêmes, alors il m'est tout simplement impossible d'imaginer que vous ayez tenu un aspirateur même une seule fois entre vos mains ! »

C'était une provocation et elle le savait. Bien sûr, qu'il n'avait jamais tenu d'aspirateur de sa vie, puisqu'il était un sorcier. Il ignorait sans doute même de quoi il s'agissait.

« Quoi, vous voulez une preuve ? »

« Absolument ! », s'écria Hermione, que cet échange amusait beaucoup.

« Marché conclu. Dès que j'ai mon chez moi, je vous invite à une séance de ménage, vous pourrez même prendre des photos ! »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Malfoy était quelqu'un de drôle, cela l'étonnait beaucoup. Mais tout ce qu'elle connaissait de lui, à l'époque de Poudlard, c'était ses insultes blessantes et ses regards méprisants. Sans doute montrait-il un bien meilleur visage à ses amis. Elle se força cependant à se concentrer sur son travail, elle était en pleine visite, il ne fallait pas l'oublier !

« Alors, cet appartement ? »

Le sorcier allait lui répondre lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone portable d'Hermione retentit. Avec un regard d'excuse, elle s'empressa de décrocher.

« Allô ? »

« … »

« QUOI ? Vous plaisantez, ça ne peut pas être possible ! »

« … »

« Scorpius aussi ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé… »

« …. »

« Non, bien sûr que non, elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problèmes auparavant, je ne comprends vraiment pas ! »

« … »

« Oui, son téléphone est en dérangement mais il est avec moi, je lui faisais visiter un appartement, nous serons là dans cinq minutes. »

« … »

« A tout de suite ! »

Les yeux de la jeune femme rencontrèrent le regard inquiet de Draco.

« Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Scorpius ? », s'enquit-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Oui mais…rien de grave, à ce que j'ai compris. Sarah est aussi impliquée », admit Hermione en baissant les yeux. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait coupable… La surveillante générale ne lui avait pas expliqué grand-chose néanmoins elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. « Nous ferions mieux d'y aller ! », poursuivit-elle.

Les deux adultes quittèrent l'appartement sans plus attendre. Malfoy avait l'air en si piteux état à l'idée que quelque chose ait pu arriver à son fils que le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle espérait sincèrement que Sarah n'était pas la cause des ennuis du jeune garçon.

**…**

Hermione et Draco firent irruption dans le bureau de la surveillante générale à peine cinq minutes plus tard. La jeune femme avait conduit comme une folle, si bien que Malfoy était ressorti de la voiture avec un teint olivâtre et une forte envie de vomir. Mais il était passé outre : toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers son fils dont il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu lui arriver. En réprimant un haut le cœur, il était entré le premier et s'était littéralement figé sur place, le regard fixé sur Scorpius. De verdâtre, il avait presque instantanément viré au rouge vif.

« Oh mon dieu ! », ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Hermione lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage tuméfié du jeune Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », hurla un Draco tout bonnement furieux en ignorant royalement la surveillante générale, une femme replète à l'air revêche.

« Je pense que Sarah sera la mieux à même de répondre à vos questions, monsieur Malfoy », répondit cette dernière avec un rictus digne de ceux de feu le professeur Rogue.

Hermione arrêta de respirer, c'était bien ce qu'elle craignait. L'adolescente posa un regard suppliant sur sa mère et tenta pitoyablement de se défendre.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je ne voulais pas … »

Malfoy adressa un regard polaire à Sarah, qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Il passa un bras rassurant autour des épaules de son fils et voulut l'attirer vers lui pour l'éloigner de la folle dangereuse qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Mais Scorpius ne se laissa pas faire et demeura aux côtés de son amie, inflexible. Malfoy laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Il reporta son attention sur l'adolescente, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, comme pour se faire oublier.

« Qu'as-tu fait à mon fils, stupide m… », commença-t-il, visiblement incapable de contrôler ses propos.

Heureusement, Hermione se rendit compte de ce qu'il était sur le point de dire et le coupa à temps.

« Monsieur Malfoy », intervint-elle en se plaçant entre lui et sa fille, « veuillez garder votre calme. Laissez-la tranquille ! »

« Mon fils est complètement défiguré alors que votre fille n'a pas une égratignure, j'estime donc avoir le droit à des explications ! C'est elle, qui t'a fait ça, Scorpius ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, papa ! », s'écria le garçon, scandalisé, « je…j'ai voulu la défendre. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas leur répondre ! »

« Tout ça est ma faute », s'écria l'adolescente au bord des larmes, « je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis désolée. »

« Commence par le début, ma chérie », recommanda Hermione d'une voix rassurante.

« Je… je suis allée voir Scorpius à la récré pour qu'il me montre ses nouveaux dessins. Des garçons de ma classe nous ont vu et se sont mis à se moquer, à nous insulter, à nous balancer des horreurs. J'ai essayé de les ignorer mais ils m'ont tellement énervée… Alors je suis allée vers eux pour leur demander d'arrêter. Ils m'ont ri au nez et m'ont bousculée, je suis tombée par terre. Scorpius a voulu me défendre et voilà ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! »

« Dans ce cas, ni lui ni toi n'êtes responsables, ma chérie. C'est ceux qui vous ont fait ça, qui devraient être punis ! » s'écria Hermione, scandalisée, avant d'attirer sa fille vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Quel charmant tableau ! », s'écria Malfoy sur un ton des plus ironique. « Il n'empêche que tout ça est la faute de votre satanée gamine ! ».

« Papa ! », protesta Scorpius.

« Je t'interdis de la défendre ! Elle t'a attiré des ennuis à force d'ouvrir sa grande bouche ! Non mais c'est bien les moldus, ça, toujours à se taper dessus comme de vulgaires animaux, aucune classe ! Et lever la main sur un sang pur, un Malfoy, c'est… C'est… »

Le sorcier s'étranglait presque de rage, Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Il avait lâché _les_ mots, des mots qu'il n'aurait pas dû prononcer, pas en présence de moldus. Il était trop tard, maintenant, ils allaient débarquer, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle tenta d'attirer Sarah à l'extérieur du bureau mais celle-ci se détacha d'elle.

« Maman, enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Et lui alors, il délire complètement ! C'est quoi, ces histoires de « molu » et de « sang pur » ? Il se croit sous Hitler, ou quoi ? »

Complètement paniquée, la jeune femme ne tenta même pas de donner le change.

« Ils vont arriver, ma chérie, ils vont arriver et jamais tu ne me pardonneras, il faut sortir d'ici ! »

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et son regard avait l'air presque dément. Sarah s'éloigna d'elle, comme effrayée. Malfoy fixait la jeune femme, complètement sidéré par sa réaction. Scorpius, qui savait parfaitement ce qui allait se produire, lança un regard désolé à son amie. La surveillante générale, quant à elle, dépassée par les évènements, avait discrètement décroché le téléphone pour demander de l'aide. Elle n'était pas payée pour raisonner des parents désaxés, après tout ! Mais avant qu'elle ait pu joindre quiconque, deux agents de la Sécurité Magique avaient transplané dans le bureau. Hermione tremblait comme une feuille, le regard rivé sur leurs baguettes. Ils lancèrent un sort dérivé du « Stupéfix » mais qui ne pouvait affecter que les moldus présents dans la pièce. La jeune femme tenta de les tromper en cessant de bouger mais elle tremblait tellement que c'était peine perdue. Malfoy ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

« C'est vous, qui avez enfreint la Loi du Silence ? », lui demanda un des agents.

Machinalement, le sorcier hocha la tête, le regard toujours rivé sur la jeune femme.

« C'est votre première fois alors ça vous fera une amende de cinquante gallions à verser au Ministère, département Sécurité Magique, avant la fin du mois. Nous allons maintenant suivre la procédure et lancer un « Oubliette » aux deux moldues présentes. Veuillez tous suivre mon collègue à l'extérieur, je vous appellerai lorsque la procédure sera terminée. »

Draco, Hermione et Scorpius quittèrent la pièce en silence. La porte se referma derrière eux avec un claquement sonore.

« Dites… il n'y aura pas d'effet secondaire, n'est-ce-pas ? L'une des victimes est ma fille », voulut savoir Hermione. Elle avait été choquée de voir Sarah stupéfixée et se sentait extrêmement nerveuse à l'idée qu'on lui fasse en plus subir un « Oubliette ». Elle avait encore en tête l'état dans lequel avait fini le professeur Lockhart lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, nous avons l'habitude. Nous lui supprimerons de la mémoire uniquement la phrase malencontreuse de monsieur ici présent ainsi que notre intervention. Vous vous remettrez en place, nous la déstupéfixerons et vous reprendrez là où vous en étiez avant la dite phrase. »

« Très bien », répondit simplement Hermione, la gorge nouée.

« Si je puis me permettre, madame, étant donné que cette jeune personne vous est extrêmement proche, il serait plus simple que vous la déclariez au Ministère afin de pouvoir lui apprendre l'existence de notre monde. Si c'est la première fois qu'elle se retrouve dans une situation de violation de la Règle du Silence, c'est une grande chance, croyez-moi. Un seul « Oubliette » n'aura aucune conséquence néfaste sur son cerveau mais il n'est pas recommandé qu'un être humain normalement constitué en reçoive plus de deux dans toute son existence. »

« Je vais y penser. »

« Bien. Je vais maintenant devoir relever vos identités. Vous d'abord, mon garçon. »

« Scorpius Malfoy, fils de Lucius et Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass. »

L'agent de la Sécurité Magique avait fait apparaitre une plume et un parchemin, sur lequel il notait scrupuleusement ce qui disait le jeune Malfoy.

« Vous devez être son père, c'est bien cela ? », poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Draco.

« C'est exact, Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy née Black. »

« Auriez-vous vos papiers ainsi que ceux de votre fils, monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Non, ils sont chez moi. »

« Dans ce cas, vous devrez passer au Ministère dès que possible pour régulariser la situation. Vous y êtes obligé sous peine de poursuites judiciaires. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Malfoy hocha la tête. Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione, qui n'en menait vraiment pas large. Elle le soutint quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux.

« C'est votre tour, madame. »

« Mademoiselle », corrigea-t-elle.

« Nom et prénom, s'il-vous-plaît », insista l'agent sans relever en la scrutant avec une attention particulière, comme s'il flairait quelque chose de pas net.

« C'est que… Ma situation est quelque peu compliquée… »

« Je ne veux rien entendre, nom et prénom, je vous prie ! »

Hermione toussota, gênée.

« Hermione Jean Granger, fille de Michael et Jane Granger née Samuels, moldus de leur état », souffla-t-elle.

« Granger ? », s'écria Malfoy, « mais c'est impossible ! »

« Puisque je me tiens en face de toi, Malfoy ! », répondit la concernée en poussant un soupire exaspéré. Sa couverture venait de voler en éclats. Malfoy et sa stupidité légendaire venaient de mettre un terme à sa petite vie tranquille, une vie qu'elle avait pris tant de soins à reconstruire bien loin du monde magique. C'était tellement…rageant !

« Monsieur Malfoy a raison, mademoiselle. Hermione Granger a été officiellement déclarée morte il y a tout juste un an. Elle a été portée disparue après la Bataille Finale. Qui que vous soyez, vous n'êtes pas Hermione Granger ! », intervint l'agent de la Sécurité Magique.

« QUOI ? On me croit morte ? Ecoutez, j'ai quitté le monde magique et j'ai changé de nom pour que l'on me fiche la paix mais je suis bien Hermione Granger. J'ai mes papiers sorciers pour le prouver ! », s'écria-t-elle en brandissant triomphalement un morceau de parchemin soigneusement plié.

L'agent s'en empara et l'examina avec soin durant deux bonnes minutes.

« Ces papiers me paraissent authentiques… », laissa-t-il tomber.

« Ah, vous voyez ! »

« Mais les copies circulent très facilement, de nos jours, et elles sont très convaincantes », ajouta-t-il soupçonneux, « monsieur Malfoy, connaissiez-vous Hermione Granger ? »

« Oui, nous étions ensemble à Poudlard. »

« Et vous ne l'avez pas reconnue ? »

« Pas vraiment non, mais ça faisait onze ans qu'on ne s'était pas vus… Maintenant que je sais qui elle est, je me demande comment j'ai pu ne pas faire le rapprochement ! Même taille, mêmes yeux, même manie de vouloir toujours avoir raison, je pense que c'est elle ! Ce qui m'a empêché de la reconnaître, ce sont ses cheveux : ils étaient horriblement broussailleux, à l'époque, une vraie paillasse ! Et puis elle a quand même pris quelques rides ! »

« Papa ! », s'écria Scorpius, étonné par un tel manque de respect. Son père ne semblait plus se contrôler : un Malfoy se devait de conserver une attitude froide et impassible, un Malfoy n'insultait pas les femmes.

« Ecoute ton fils, Malfoy, c'est la voix de la raison », répliqua Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

« Je t'emmerde Granger, retourne dans ta tombe ! »

L'agent du Ministère leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça suffit ! », s'écria-t-il fermement, « cessez de vous comporter comme des enfants, nous traitons une affaire des plus sérieuses, ici. Si vous êtes bien celle que vous prétendez être, mademoiselle, vous risquez des poursuites judiciaires ! »

« Quoi, mais pourquoi ? »

« Faire croire à sa propre mort est puni par les lois sorcières », répondit Malfoy.

« Mais je n'ai pas fait croire à ma propre mort, c'est vous qui y avez tous cru, il y a une différence ! »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi, Granger, en disparaissant comme ça ? On était en pleine guerre, bien sûr qu'on allait finir par te déclarer morte ! », répliqua-t-il durement, « Tu aurais pu mourir d'un million de manières différentes. Personne ne pouvait deviner que tu avais décidé de filer en douce en abandonnant tous tes amis sans le moindre remord ! »

« De quel droit me juges-tu, Malfoy ? Si la justice sorcière était vraiment efficace, tu serais à Azkaban, à l'heure qu'il est ! »

« Ca fait des années que tu vis cloîtrée chez les moldus, Granger, tu ne sais plus rien de rien alors je ne te permets pas de faire des remarques de ce genre ! Weasley et Potter t'ont recherchée inlassablement durant toutes ces années, tu devrais avoir honte de ce que tu as fait ! »

« Tu étais mangemort et en plus tu as tenté à maintes reprises de tuer Dumbledore, qui es-tu pour me donner des leçons ? »

Les deux sorciers furent interrompus par le second agent de la Sécurité, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte du bureau pour leur faire signe d'entrer. En voyant l'ambiance tendue qui régnait dans le couloir, il lança un regard interrogateur à son collègue. « Tu vas pas en revenir », lui assura ce dernier en réponse.

« Oh, c'est bon vous, je ne suis pas une bête de foire ! », s'écria Hermione.

« Calmez-vous, mademoiselle, et veuillez entrer. Mon collègue et moi-même allons nous entretenir quelques instants dehors pour trouver une solution à votre situation disons…compliquée. »

« Ça, je vous l'avais dit ! », répliqua-t-elle.

Puis, sans plus rechigner, elle suivit Draco et Scorpius Malfoy dans le bureau. Ils patientèrent un bon quart d'heure sans échanger un seul mot avant que les deux agents ne refassent leur apparition.

« Nous avons conclu que le mieux était de commencer par régler cette affaire de violation de la Règle du Silence. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre que votre situation soit régularisée, mademoiselle Granger, cette affaire est plus urgente », affirma le premier.

« C'est pourquoi nous allons transmettre votre dossier au service concerné. Vous recevrez alors un courrier de convocation pour votre audience auprès du Magenmagot. Nous vous recommandons de profiter du lapse de temps que nous vous accordons pour contacter un avocat et pour parler sérieusement avec votre fille. En attendant votre comparution, votre identité demeurera secrète, c'est pourquoi nous avons placé un sceaux de confidentialité sur votre nom pour ce qui est de l'affaire qui nous occupe actuellement », continua le second.

« Monsieur Malfoy », reprit le premier, « nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous faire jurer par Serment Inviolable de ne pas dévoiler l'identité de mademoiselle Granger avant la date du procès. Sortez votre baguette. »

**…**

De retour chez elle, quelques heures plus tard, Hermione était au bord de la dépression nerveuse. Malfoy l'avait traitée d'une telle manière qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir faire face à ses amis. Si même son pire ennemi qualifiait son acte d'impardonnable, quelle serait la réaction de Ron, Harry, Ginny et tous les autres ? Elle n'osait pas l'imaginer. L'idée de devoir les affronter un jour ou l'autre l'effrayait bien plus que sa future comparution devant le Magenmagot. Le pire, ce serait Sarah. Comment lui dire qu'elle lui avait menti depuis… depuis toujours, en fait. Oui, depuis toujours. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner, elle allait la perdre, Hermione en était intimement persuadée. A ses seize ans, elle pourrait parfaitement demander son émancipation et alors elle ne la reverrait plus. La jeune femme passa toute la nuit à pleurer.

Le lendemain matin, cependant, un peu calmée, elle prit la résolution de régler les choses progressivement, les unes après les autres, de manière méthodique. Elle alla farfouiller dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements et s'empara de la boîte en acajou qui contenait sa baguette magique. Elle l'ouvrit en tremblant et, pour la première fois depuis onze ans, elle tint la longue tige de bois clair entre ses doigts. Elle sentit une chaleur réconfortante l'envahir mais elle s'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement. Si des étincelles s'échappaient de la baguette, sa signature magique serait immédiatement reconnue et alors le Ministère apprendrait officiellement qu'Hermione Granger était encore en vie. Pour l'instant, l'information devait circuler officieusement au sein du département de la Justice Magique mais les sorciers qui y travaillaient étaient liés par un Serment Inviolable au même titre que Malfoy. Si fuite il y avait, elle ne viendrait pas d'eux. Puisque le pot au rose allait être révélé de manière imminente, la brillante sorcière qu'était Hermione se disait qu'elle devait tout tenter pour que cela se fasse dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Si seulement Malfoy n'avait pas fait irruption dans sa petite vie bien tranquille !

* * *

><p>(*) Une maman pas du tout moldue avec plus aucun secret (ça sonne vraiment moche, en français, hein ? ^^") En fait, le titre est un peu exagéré parce que techniquement tout le monde n'est pas au courant qu'elle est une sorcière d'un côté, qu'elle est en vie de l'autre. Mais bon, on va faire comme si!<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	4. A very witch mom

Je sais que ça fait très longtemps mais j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, que j'ai mis beaucoup de coeur à écrire. Merci encore à ceux qui laissent des reviews, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde. Je suis un peu déçue par leur nombre plutôt modeste, mais elles sont toutes tellement gentilles que ça me réchauffe quand même le coeur! ^^ Merci aussi aux lecteurs en général, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ma fic est lue, ou mieux, qu'elle est parmi les fics préférées de certains.

Bonne lecture à tous, ce chapitre est assez haletant!

**Part IV: A very witch mom with some hell of a daughter (*)  
><strong>

Hermione, plantée devant la fenêtre grande ouverte de sa chambre, regardait dehors. On aurait pu penser qu'elle admirait la vue: le soleil qui faisait scintiller les toits, le ciel orange de début de matinée, le Londres encore lourd de sommeil qui, peu à peu, s'éveillait… En vérité, elle ne voyait rien. Rien du tout. Ses sens, accaparés par les souvenirs si vivants qu'elle ne parvenait plus à écarter, ne saisissaient rien du monde réel. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans son dos sans même qu'elle s'en rendit compte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? Ferme donc cette fenêtre, tu vas attraper la mort ! »

Quelques secondes furent nécessaires à la jeune femme pour reprendre contact avec la réalité. Lentement, d'une lenteur presque effrayante, elle obéit, comme une petite fille prise en faute. Tout aussi lentement, elle se retourna. Ses yeux, toujours dans le vague, se posèrent sur Sarah. Elle était floue, seule la porte grande ouverte était nette et la cuisine, qu'elle apercevait au-delà.

« T'as pas l'air bien… », murmura l'adolescente d'une voix tremblante.

Peu à peu, les yeux d'Hermione se concentrèrent sur Sarah, dont la silhouette se précisa. La sorcière se secoua, se força à sourire. Grand, le sourire, figé, si grand et figé que lui aussi faisait peur.

« Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ? », s'écria Sarah, paniquée, alors que des larmes venaient lui piquer les yeux.

« Ne pleure pas, ma chérie, tout va bien ! », répondit Hermione, le cœur serré. Elle prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et respira ses cheveux à pleins poumons.

Les larmes de Sarah se mirent à couler. Elles vinrent s'écraser une à une sur l'épaule de sa mère. L'angoisse ravageait le ventre de l'adolescente : jusqu'au fond de ses tripes, elle sentait que quelque chose se tramait. Elle ferma les yeux et profita pleinement de l'étreinte maternelle en se promettant que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle aurait le fin mot de cette histoire. Une petite minute s'était écoulée lorsqu'un léger, très léger bruit, lui fit brusquement relever la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors le regard jaune d'une chouette. Ou d'un hibou. Après tout, elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, à ces bêtes-là. Elle se détacha doucement d'Hermione.

« Tu vas pas me croire mais une chouette vient de… toquer à la vitre… », déclara-t-elle sur un ton hésitant.

Voyait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle voyait ? Peut-être hallucinait-elle… Sa mère allait se retourner, elle ne verrait rien et la regarderait ensuite comme si elle était folle. Le volatile lui semblait pourtant bien réel, là, à les fixer avec, dans les yeux, une étincelle qui ressemblait à de l'intelligence.

« J'ai besoin d'être seule », répondit Hermione sans s'étendre davantage, sans aucune explication.

Sarah trouva ça presque normal, ç'aurait été trop facile. Elle devrait découvrir la vérité par elle-même. Sans discuter, elle sortit donc de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Sa mère s'empressa aussitôt de faire entrer la chouette qui embrassa la pièce de son regard doré avant d'aller se poser sur la table de nuit, entre la lampe de chevet et le téléphone portable. L'image, pour le moins incongrue, lui fit presque décrocher un sourire. Les mains tremblantes, Hermione eut du mal à s'emparer du parchemin, enroulé comme de coutume autour de la patte droite de l'animal. Elle en parcourut fébrilement le contenu. Son procès aurait lieu dans un mois. Un mois. Elle avait un mois. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ça lui laissait un peu de temps.

**…**

Sarah fut moins qu'heureuse de trouver Scorpius à l'entrée du lycée, et c'était bien la première fois que ce dernier prenait la peine de l'y accueillir. Décidément, le hasard faisait mal les choses ! Il lui était impossible de sécher les cours sans qu'il le sache ! Elle n'eut donc d'autre choix que de le mettre dans la confidence.

« Je ne poserai pas un orteil dans ce lycée aujourd'hui, autant te le dire tout de suite. Ne dis rien à personne, s'il-te-plaît », déclara solennellement la jeune fille sans quitter des yeux la voiture de sa mère, qui peinait à se réengager dans la circulation, particulièrement dense à cette heure de la matinée.

« Je viens avec toi », affirma le jeune garçon, sur un ton sans réplique qui étonna son amie.

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil étonné, vérifia que la Volvo était toujours immobilisée, puis le fixa de nouveau, hésitante. Le regard décidé de son ami sembla la convaincre car elle ne tarda pas à céder.

« Ok. Suis-moi ! »

Prudente, l'adolescente jetait de fréquents coups d'œil du côté de sa mère, qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. L'attention totalement focalisée sur la route, cette dernière ne vit pas que sa fille s'éloignait lentement mais sûrement de l'entrée de son établissement. Hermione venait juste de forcer le passage lorsque Sarah réussit à héler un taxi.

« Suivez cette voiture ! », ordonna-t-elle au chauffeur.

« Mais c'est qu'elle s'croit dans un film d'action, la p'tite d'moiselle, elle a d'quoi payer, au moins ? »

Sarah se figea, extrêmement gênée. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas penser à une chose aussi simple ? Heureusement, Scorpius vola à son secours.

« Moi oui ! »

« Dans c'cas ! », s'écria le chauffeur en haussant les épaules.

Il mit bien deux minutes à se frayer un chemin dans le flot des voitures, sous l'œil désespéré de Sarah. Heureusement, le trafic était tellement lent que lorsque le taxi put s'y engager, la Volvo était toujours en vue. Un peu plus loin, le chauffeur s'engagea dans la ligne réservée aux taxis et aux bus, ce qui lui permit de gagner encore quelques mètres. Le chauffeur jeta un œil amusé dans le rétroviseur.

« V'pouvez vous détend' mam'selle, j'l'ai ben accroché, j'la lâche pas des yeux, vot' Volvo ! »

L'adolescente renonça finalement à garder la voiture en ligne de mire. Elle s'enfonça dans la banquette du taxi, son cœur reprit un rythme normal. Elle respira un grand coup et se tourna vers Scorpius, qui gardait les yeux fixés sur la route, l'air pas très fier.

« Mal des transports ? », s'enquit-elle.

Sarah n'eut droit qu'à un hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je fais ça ? », poursuivit-elle.

Il secoua la tête. Bien sûr que non, il ne voulait pas savoir. Mais il savait déjà. Il se doutait qu'elle tenterait quelque chose. Pas si tôt, c'est certain, mais c'était prévisible. Soit elle tentait quelque chose, soit sa mère lui avait tout dit, elle aurait eu besoin d'un ami. Alors il l'avait attendue. Visiblement, elle ne savait toujours rien. Ils pistaient Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre que tout le monde sorcier croyait morte. Ils la pistaient dans le Londres moldu, où elle se faisait appeler Harmony Garner. Tellement transparent, comme nom… C'était surréaliste ! Et dire que s'il avait été un sorcier, et non « un minable cracmol », comme se plaisait à dire sa chère mère, il serait à Poudlard, à l'heure qu'il était ! Il sourit. Non, pour rien au monde il n'aurait manqué ça ! Qu'était Poudlard pour un fils de sorciers ? Les portraits animés, les escaliers qui bougent, les plafonds enchantés… Tout cela n'avait rien de bien étonnant ! Le monde moldu, en revanche… Ses machines de toutes les sortes, de toutes les formes, de toutes les tailles, une magie qui se passait de baguette ! Non, il ne regrettait pas d'être là. Et Sarah en était une raison supplémentaire.

Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, avait décidé de ne pas tenir compte de son refus de l'écouter. Elle avait besoin de parler, alors elle parlait. Tant pis s'il n'y avait personne pour l'écouter. Sa voix bourdonnait dans les oreilles de Scorpius. Il finit par s'endormir. Sa tête dodelina de droite à gauche avant que son poids ne se laisse porter vers l'avant, où elle s'immobilisa. Sarah cessa de parler. Elle admira l'attendrissant tableau que formait le jeune garçon, puis ses yeux se fixèrent de nouveau sur la Volvo. Dix minutes plus tard, le taxi s'immobilisa.

« Terminus, tout le monde descend ! », s'écria le chauffeur en souriant de toutes ses dents sous sa grosse moustache noire.

Sarah posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami et le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Les choses sérieuses commençaient.

**…**

Sarah regardait autour d'elle, pas très rassurée. Scorpius, de son côté, paraissait très à l'aise. Pour un gamin de onze ans, il avait un sacré cran.

« S'il y a un problème, ta mère n'est pas loin », la rassura le jeune garçon.

Il avait perçu sa crainte sans qu'elle ait eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Les Malfoy étaient faits ainsi, après tout. Ils flairaient la peur. D'habitude, ils s'en repaissaient. Mais Scorpius n'était pas n'importe quel Malfoy, il avait une amie. Alors la peur de l'autre devenait sa peur à lui et c'est sans aucune pitié qu'il la faisait disparaître. Non, décidément, Scorpius n'était pas un Malfoy comme un autre.

Sarah se sentit rassurée. Par un garçonnet, si c'était pas malheureux ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi, pourtant ! La rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avait tout d'un véritable coupe-gorge. Les murs, qui s'élevaient de chaque côté de l'impasse, avaient été tagués avec une méticulosité telle que pas un pouce de leur surface n'avait été épargné. A gauche s'alignaient des bâtiments désertés qui, autrefois, avaient dû servir de bureaux. La jeune fille avisa les fenêtres, dont presque chaque vitre était brisée. Elle frissonna en se disant que des voyous de la pire espèce devaient squatter les lieux. Sarah vit Hermione entrer dans un bar miteux qui avait l'air fort mal fréquenté, par-dessus le marché. Elle commençait vraiment à se demander si sa mère n'avait pas perdu la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme en ressortit avec quinze ans de moins. Vêtue d'un jean, d'un T-shirt XXL et maquillée comme une voiture volée, elle aurait pu facilement passer pour une camarade de lycée de sa fille. De loin, cette dernière la vit ensuite pénétrer dans une cabine téléphonique. Elle poussa un soupire d'exaspération.

« Non mais ça va vraiment pas ! Pourquoi se servir d'un téléphone public quand on a un portable ? »

Scorpius lui adressa un regard en coin mais ne pipa mot. Pendant ce temps, son amie gambergeait.

« A moins qu'elle ne veuille pas que son appel puisse être localisé… Localisé par qui ? Les flics ou les méchants ? »

Scorpius faisait mine de ne pas l'écouter. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait, de toute manière. A défaut de magie, les moldus étaient dotés d'une imagination pas croyable, ça on devait bien leur accorder.

« Si ça se trouve, elle travaille pour Scotland Yard ! Ou le MI6 ! »

« Approchons-nous ! », s'écria Scorpius en coupant court aux délires de la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? Mais on va se faire griller ! »

Son ami ne daigna pas répondre, déjà il s'éloignait. Intriguée, Sarah le suivit en grommelant.

« Tous ces efforts pour se faire pincer, franchement ! »

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la cabine, elle était vide. L'adolescente en demeura bouche bée. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Entre ! », lui intima Scorpius sur un ton autoritaire.

« Mais… »

« Entre ! », la coupa-t-il.

« Mais non, enfin, j'ai pas… »

« Bon sang, fais ce que je te dis ! », insista-t-il.

Sarah le regarda étrangement mais obéit. Scorpius entra à sa suite. Machinalement, la jeune fille avait décroché le combiné, mais son ami le lui arracha des mains.

« Eh ! »

« T'occupes ! », répondit-il en composant un numéro qu'elle ne put apercevoir. Aussitôt, une voix de femme se fit entendre, emplissant l'espace confiné de la cabine.

_« Veuillez décliner votre identité, je vous prie. »_

« Scorpius Malfoy. »

_« Raison de votre visite ? »_

« Affaires. »

« Non mais c'est quoi, ce délire ? », hurla l'adolescente, au bord de l'hystérie, « T'es avec eux, c'est ça ? Pour qui vous travaillez ? »

_« Veuillez décliner votre identité, je vous prie. »_

« Sarah, calme-toi, je n'ai que onze ans, je ne peux pas te faire de mal. », répondit Scorpius en ricanant.

« Mais…mais… »

« Tu peux me croire », dit-il en posant sur elle son regard noir, un regard auquel elle aurait confié le bon dieu sans confession, elle n'y pouvait rien.

_« Veuillez décliner votre identité, je vous prie. »_, répéta la voix.

« Vas-y, réponds. »

« Je… je m'appelle Sarah Garner… Granger ! », se corrigea-t-elle.

« _Garner ou Granger ?_ », s'enquit la voix, visiblement agacée.

« Granger ! »

_« Raison de votre visite ? »_, poursuivit-elle.

« Euh… famille », laissa tomber la jeune fille.

Sarah ne tarda pas à pousser une exclamation d'horreur lorsque la cabine s'ébranla et s'enfonça sous terre comme un ascenseur. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle donc fourrée ?

Tous ces mystères qui entouraient sa mère, tout cela l'avait d'abord inquiétée puis, sans qu'elle ose se l'avouer, elle s'était sentie excitée. Excitée à l'idée de faire une découverte, de se transformer soudain en détective privé super coriace et ultra perspicace. Mais sa mère, en vérité, bien qu'elle ait refusé de dire quoi que ce soit, ne semblait même plus à même de cacher ce fameux secret qui, du point de vue de sa fille, la transformait en véritable alien.

Hermione était ressortie de sa chambre vêtue de ses habituels jupe crayon et chemisier cintré mais, dans la salle de bain, elle s'était minutieusement lissé les cheveux, chose qu'elle ne prenait _jamais_ la peine de faire, encore moins en semaine. Ca lui était arrivé à deux reprises, et à chaque fois pendant les week-ends : lorsqu'elle était sortie en boîte avec Dana six mois auparavant, et quand Scorpius était venu à la maison.

Et puis il y avait eu ce sac bourré à craquer qu'elle avait posé dans l'entrée avant de courir aux toilettes. Sarah n'avait pas pu résister, elle l'avait ouvert. Pour découvrir quoi ? Le vieux jean préféré de sa mère, son T-shirt Pink Floyd, assez de maquillage pour en tartiner toutes les habitantes du quartier et une espèce d'accoutrement qui ressemblait vaguement aux robes que l'on porte pour recevoir son diplôme. Hermione, aujourd'hui, n'irait pas au travail, ç'avait été clair, net, précis, dans son esprit de super détective. Un super détective qui traquait l'espion le plus nul de la planète, il fallait l'avouer !

Et maintenant, Sarah était quasiment persuadée qu'elle allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Le MI6 ou n'importe quelle organisation criminelle pouvait très bien employer des préadolescents boutonneux… Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait, elle, après tout ? En plus, elle détestait l'ascenseur ! Lorsque la cabine s'immobilisa enfin, elle poussa un soupire de soulagement. Les portes s'ouvrirent, Scorpius la poussa dehors et là, tout devint brusquement clair. Elle était Alice, sa mère était le lapin blanc, la cabine téléphonique était le terrier et maintenant elle venait de débarquer au Pays des Merveilles. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et elle tomba dans les pommes.

**…**

Une fois dans la cabine, Hermione s'était empressée d'enfiler sa robe, qu'elle avait décidé de porter grande ouverte pour parfaire sa panoplie de la parfaite adolescente rebelle. Elle aurait pu modifier son apparence à l'aide de quelques sorts bien choisis mais sa magie était rouillée et surtout elle n'aurait jamais passé la sécurité. La manière moldue était décidément toujours la plus efficace. Lorsqu'elle avait embrassé l'atrium du regard, avec ses cheminées alignées de chaque côté, sa Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique et ses avions en papier qui volaient dans tous les sens, une vague de souvenirs avait déferlée en elle. La dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds au Ministère, c'était pour s'y infiltrer en compagnie de Ron et Harry… Là, devant l'entrée des visiteurs, elle était restée figée quelques instants, les yeux dans le vague.

« Vous allez bien, jeune fille ? », s'était enquis un vieux sorcier, l'air concerné.

« O-oui, monsieur, vous en faites pas », avait répondu Hermione en s'efforçant de parler comme Sarah l'aurait fait.

Elle avait dû un peu trop forcer sur le côté ado car le monsieur l'avait regardée étrangement avant de s'éloigner. Bon, il l'avait appelée « jeune fille », c'était déjà bon signe… Et puis son intervention lui avait permis de reprendre ses esprits ! D'un pas résolu, elle avait traversé l'atrium en jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil furtifs autour d'elle, au cas où elle aurait reconnu quelqu'un, ce qui, bien heureusement, n'avait pas été le cas. Elle avait passé la sécurité sans aucun problème et s'était engouffrée dans un ascenseur, direction le Département de la Justice Magique.

Les services administratifs étaient constitués, en tout et pour tout, d'une unique pièce, très longue mais extrêmement étroite : trois personnes n'auraient pas pu s'y tenir côte à côte. Lorsqu'Hermione entra, une cinquantaine de sorciers attendaient déjà leur tour. Elle prit sagement place dans la file d'attente. Elle était là depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna d'un coup pour se retrouver face à un homme d'une trentaine d'années, grand, brun, les yeux bleu foncé. Elle se dit qu'il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un…

« Quel âge avez-vous, jeune fille ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix soupçonneuse.

« Je suis majeure, et c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir ! », répondit Hermione.

Le sorcier se sentit alors obligé de lui flanquer un badge sous le nez.

« Je suis auror, alors réponds à ma question ! », lui ordonna-t-il en jouant de sa grande taille pour l'impressionner.

Hermione soupira. Non mais vraiment ! Les aurors, comme les policiers moldus, avaient tendance à se croire tout puissants.

« J'ai dix-neuf ans », mentit-elle.

L'homme parut sceptique. Il jeta un œil au badge de visiteur de celle qu'il croyait être une adolescente mineure mais, n'y voyant écrit aucun nom, il poussa une exclamation étonnée.

« Je suppose que si je te demande de décliner ton identité, tu ne me diras rien du tout… », fit-il remarquer.

« Quelle perspicacité ! », s'exclama la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil.

« Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'un moyen de vérifier si tu m'as menti… Quelle est ton année de naissance ? », enchaîna l'homme. Il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement !

Le cerveau d'Hermione se mit à turbiner… Elle prétendait avoir dix ans de moins que son âge réel donc elle était censée être née en…

« 1989 », répondit-elle du tac au tac.

« C'est bon, je veux bien te croire », admit le sorcier à contre-cœur.

« Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai à faire ? », demanda Hermione qui, décidément, avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet homme-là quelque part.

« Théodore Nott, héros de guerre », déclara-t-il sobrement.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Théodore Nott ? Le Serpentard qui suivait Malfoy comme son ombre ? Lui, un héros de guerre ? Elle était dans une dimension parallèle, ou quoi ?

« Je vois que tu n'étais pas au courant », fit-il remarquer en la fixant avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Hermione haussa les épaules en essayant de prendre un air dégagé.

« Je ne vous avais pas reconnu, c'est tout ! »

« Ma tête est affichée sur bon nombre de boîtes de céréales, pourtant… »

« J'en mange pas ! »

« …et dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse ! »

La sorcière ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire que ça faisait des années qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Devant son silence, Nott parut satisfait, comme s'il avait flairé quelque chose de louche dès le départ et que ses soupçons venaient justement d'être confirmés.

« Tu viens de quelle planète, dis-moi ? », la taquina-t-il.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et lui tourna le dos.

« Ooooh, il faut pas bouder ! »

« Laissez-moi tranquille, ou je hurle ! Un sorcier adulte qui harcelle une mineure, c'est pas joli-joli, héros de guerre ou pas ! »

« Parce que tu es mineure, maintenant ? », releva l'auror.

La sorcière ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle imaginait très bien le sourire triomphant qui devait orner le visage du sale petit curieux. Elle dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas se retourner. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne lui adresse plus la parole, elle était déjà à deux doigts de se trahir.

Cinq minutes des plus reposantes s'écoulèrent pour la jeune femme. Elle n'était plus qu'à deux places d'être définitivement débarrassée de Nott lorsqu'une voix parfaitement reconnaissable retentit dans son dos :

« Maman ! »

Hermione fut parcourue d'un frisson glacé. Mais qu'avait-elle fait à Merlin pour qu'il la mette dans un pétrin pareil ?

**…**

_He talked of life and of birth and of death,  
>And of how the wind can take away your breath,<br>Ooh the seasons, so many reasons for living.  
><em>_Countryman._

La musique lancinante, entraînante, la voix de Murray Head résonnaient dans la tête embrumée de Sarah. Elle voyait sa mère, de dos, elle se balançait en rythme au milieu du salon. Combien de fois l'avait-elle surprise ainsi ? Certains soirs, lorsqu'elle pensait que l'adolescente dormait, Hermione mettait le vinyle, se laissait aller. C'était doux, c'était hypnotisant, c'était magnifique. Alors, dès qu'elle entendait les première notes, Sarah sortait de sa chambre, traversait le couloir sur la pointe de ses pieds nus, simplement vêtue d'un T-shirt pour la nuit, et plaquée contre le mur, elle regardait. D'autres fois, elle ne sortait pas, elle fermait les yeux et elle s'endormait, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était si bon, de s'endormir, comme ça. Elle dormait… Mais que faisait-elle, _maintenant_ ? Dormait-elle ? Non, elle ne dormait pas, elle était en mission, que faisait-elle ? La voix de Murray Head s'éloignait… Où était-elle ?

« Où est-ce que je suis ? »

Un garçon aux yeux très noirs l'observait avec un semblant d'inquiétude. Scorpius. Son visage était à l'envers, cependant. La tête de Sarah reposait sur les genoux du jeune garçon, par terre, en face de l'entrée des visiteurs.

« Ça, je peux pas te le dire », répondit le jeune Malfoy en lui caressant les cheveux.

C'était agréable, Sarah eut envie de refermer les yeux.

« Eh oh, ne t'endors pas ! », s'exclama le sorcier.

« Non, non… », assura son amie, sans grande conviction.

« Tu peux te lever ? »

« Puisqu'il le faut ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, elle s'arracha au sol et aux genoux de Scorpius. La tête lui tourna un peu.

« Ça va ? », s'enquit le garçon en se levant à son tour.

« Oui. »

« Tu ne vas pas encore tomber dans les pommes ? »

« Ces choses-là ne préviennent pas, en général ! »

« Ben…contrôle-toi ! », répondit son ami avec une certaine brusquerie.

L'inquiétude le rendait mal à l'aise, Sarah sourit.

« T'en fais pas ! Mais tu sais, si tu m'expliquais les choses, ça irait sans doute mieux… »,

suggéra-t-elle en lui lançant un regard de chien battu.

« Suis-moi, on va retrouver ta mère ! », enchaîna Scorpius en détournant les yeux, gêné.

« Tu sais où elle est ? »

« Je crois… »

« Donc je te suis et j'évite de poser des questions, c'est ça ? Genre pourquoi y a des avions en papier qui volent dans tous les sens et pourquoi les gens sortent des cheminées, comme le père Noël ou pourquoi tout le monde porte des robes, y compris les hommes ? »

« T'as tout compris ! »

Sarah haussa les épaules et le suivit sans plus discuter. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette perte de connaissance l'avait un peu anesthésiée. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui l'entourait mais elle s'en fichait. Elle pensait juste à retrouver sa mère, à l'engueuler, à lui sauter dans les bras, à lui taper dessus. La jeune fille grimaça lorsqu'ils durent monter dans un autre ascenseur. Heureusement, le voyage fut court. Ils traversèrent un long couloir. Les gens se retournaient sur leur passage, sûrement parce qu'ils ne portaient pas le même accoutrement étrange qu'eux. Ils pénétrèrent dans un bureau d'une longueur extraordinaire et Sarah repéra immédiatement Hermione, elle ne vit plus qu'elle.

« Maman ! », s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Plus furieuse qu'elle n'avait eu conscience de l'être.

**…**

Hermione vit les deux jeunes gens s'approcher comme au ralenti, ses mains étaient moites, son cœur enserré dans un étau, la sueur commença à perler sur son front. Voir Sarah dans ce contexte lui paraissait des plus déplacé et son cerveau turbinait. Il fallait qu'elle fasse en sorte de s'expliquer avec sa fille sans que quiconque puisse deviner qui elle était, encore moins Nott. Sarah et Scorpius étaient à deux pas d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas reculer. Elle prit une bouffée d'air mais Nott s'interposa soudain entre eux et elle.

« Scorpius, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? », s'enquit-il au grand étonnement d'Hermione.

« J'accompagne une amie », répondit le garçon.

L'amie en question sourit poliment à l'homme plutôt séduisant qui se tenait devant elle. Elle lui tendit la main.

« Sarah Granger », se présenta-t-elle.

« Granger ? », s'étonna-t-il en saisissant la main tendue.

Hermione se frappa le front, désespérée. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester Merlin, en ce moment ! Son imbécile de fille aurait pu répondre « Garner », mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle dise « Granger » ! Scorpius, lui, se mordilla la lèvre, apparemment peu disposé à éclairer l'auror.

« Et…tu cherches ta mère ? », enchaîna-t-il.

« Plus vraiment, elle est juste là », répondit la jeune fille en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Hermione.

Les pupilles bleues de Nott rencontrèrent les yeux chocolat de la jeune femme.

« Par Salazar ! », s'écria-t-il, « GRANGER ? »

La gorge nouée, Hermione n'eut pas la force de prononcer le « oui » fatidique, elle se contenta d'un sobre hochement de tête.

« Vous vous connaissez ? », intervint Sarah.

« Nous étions à l'école ensemble », répondit le sorcier.

« Dans ce cas, vous la connaissez sûrement mieux que moi », fit remarquer l'adolescente, acerbe.

Mais le sorcier ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

« Draco a réussi…», murmura-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ça a à voir avec Malfoy ? », s'étonna Hermione.

Nott jaugea la jeune femme sans dire un mot.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec tout ça, Nott ? », insista-t-elle. Elle avait soudain l'impression de s'être fait rouler dans la farine et elle avait bien l'intention d'avoir des explications.

Le sorcier ouvrait enfin la bouche pour répondre mais il fut interrompu par une voix stridente.

« Au suivant ! »

**…**

« Maintenant, Nott, t'as intérêt à tout me raconter ! »

Lorsqu'ils en avaient eu fini avec les paperasseries du Ministère, Nott avait voulu entraîner Hermione du côté sorcier pour parler autour d'une tasse de café. Mais cette dernière avait refusé : elle n'était pas prête à se montrer en public, et Sarah en avait assez vu pour la journée. Elle avait donc invité le sorcier du côté moldu. A peine rentrée à l'appartement, Sarah était allée s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec Scorpius, sous le regard désespéré de la sorcière. Elle avait poussé un soupire en pensent à l'engueulade mémorable qu'elle allait subir lorsqu'elle se retrouverait seule avec son monstre de fille. Elle avait ensuite installé son ancien camarade d'école dans le salon.

Nott se racla la gorge, gigota sur le canapé et prit une longue gorgée de thé, comme pour se préparer mentalement à déballer toute l'histoire.

« Eh bien… Par où commencer ?... Harry, Ron et tous les autres t'ont recherchée durant plusieurs mois, après la guerre, sans succès, comme tu le sais. Puis, progressivement, la vie a repris son cours, ça a été la saison des mariages : Harry et Ginny, Neville et Luna, Draco et Astoria Greengrass. Officiellement, tu étais portée disparue, on espérait encore que tu réapparaîtrais. Enfin certaines personnes en tout cas… »

Intriguée par la déclaration énigmatique du Serpentard, Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais n'osa pas l'interrompre pour autant.

« Bref, durant de longues années, tu as été _le_ sujet tabou. Personne n'osait plus prononcer ton nom devant Harry, Ron et les autres. Au fil du temps, on a commencé à se demander si tu n'avais pas péri dans l'incendie de la maison de tes parents. Mais Harry n'y croyait pas, il disait que tu n'aurais jamais pu te faire avoir aussi facilement, que les Mangemorts ne t'avaient pas tuée, que tu étais trop intelligente pour ça. Il partait dans des colères monstres quand on évoquait cette possibilité. Il maintenait que tu étais encore en vie, quelque part, qu'un jour tu reviendrais et que ce jour-là il te casserait la gueule pour l'avoir laissé. Et le pire, quand j'y repense, c'est qu'il avait raison, puisque je me trouve en face de toi en ce moment même. »

Le sorcier se tut quelques secondes, comme pour méditer ses propres paroles.

« Il y a un an de ça », reprit-il, « tu as officiellement été déclarée morte. On a enterré un cercueil vide. Tout le monde a assisté à la cérémonie, sauf Harry… Enfin Draco n'était pas là non plus, à vrai dire, son fils était malade. Mais peu importe… Quelques mois plus tard, ce fut l'anniversaire de Scorpius, ses onze ans. Ce jour-là, il ne reçut pas sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. »

« Un Cracmol », murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

« Oui, mais Astoria ne l'a pas accepté. Elle était persuadée que Minerva, en tant que nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, avait posé son Veto, que c'était sa faute si Scorpius n'avait pas reçu sa lettre. Elle a fait des pieds et des mains pour faire accepter son fils à Durmstrang, puis à Beaubâton, sans succès. Quelle école de sorcellerie digne de ce nom accepterait en son sein un élève dénué de tout talent magique ? Elle a fini par se rendre à l'évidence. C'est là que les soucis de couple ont commencé : Astoria rejetait Scorpius et ça, Draco ne pouvait l'accepter. Il a fait une demande de divorce et nous a annoncé tout aussi sec qu'il allait s'installer dans le Londres moldu. Il voulait à tout prix que Scorpius se sente à sa place, et ça n'aurait jamais été le cas chez les sorciers. En apprenant ça, Harry a demandé à Draco de reprendre les recherches. Tu comprends, comme il comptait s'installer dans le monde moldu, c'était plus pratique pour lui de retrouver ta trace. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait tomber sur toi aussi facilement. J'étais même sincèrement persuadé qu'on ne te retrouverait jamais vivante ! »

« Et me voilà ! »

« Et te voilà. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre les deux sorciers. Hermione fut la première à le briser.

« Lorsque Malfoy est tombé sur moi, comme tu dis, il ne m'a pas reconnue. Tu penses qu'il a fait semblant, que c'était une sorte de…stratégie ? »

« Là, tu me poses une colle. Je ne t'aurais moi-même jamais reconnue alors peut-être était-il sincère… Et puis… il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, Granger… »

« Quoi ? », s'enquit Hermione, intriguée.

« T'es beaucoup plus canon maintenant que lorsque nous étions à Poudlard », laissa tomber le sorcier.

Cela fit rire la jeune femme, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de remarque.

« Eh bien merci, Nott, enfin je crois… C'était bien un compliment ? », demanda la sorcière en fronçant le nez.

« Absolument ! », confirma-t-il avant de lui adresser un sourire éblouissant.

Le Serpentard savait faire preuve d'un certain talent pour détendre l'atmosphère, ça Hermione devait le reconnaître. C'était la première fois qu'elle riait depuis des lustres et ça faisait _vraiment_ du bien. Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre les deux sorciers. Au bout de quelques secondes, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et la jeune femme réalisa que Nott en avait de très beaux. L'atmosphère devint pesante, chargée d'un je-ne-sais-quoi qui finit par pousser les deux adultes à se rapprocher, lentement mais sûrement. Consciente de ce qui risquait de se passer, Hermione se leva brusquement du canapé. Au même moment, la sonnerie retentit, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, alla ouvrir et trouva Malfoy, debout sur son palier.

**…**

En entendant sonner, Scorpius et Sarah s'étaient dissimulés dans l'ombre du couloir. L'adolescente avait insisté pour espionner sa mère et bien sûr le jeune Malfoy avait suivi. Plaqués contre un mur, ils respiraient le moins possible tandis que les deux adultes échangeaient quelques mots.

« Mon fils a disparu, Granger ! Je suis passé le chercher au collège, mais on m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas été de la matinée ! »

Hermione se frappa le front, quelle idiote ! Elle n'avait pas pensé à prévenir Malfoy que son fils avait fait l'école buissonnière.

« Il est ici », répondit-elle simplement en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Ta gamine a encore fait des siennes, c'est ça ? », s'exclama-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur la pauvre Hermione qui ne put faire autrement que reculer.

Elle fut même contrainte de débouler dans le salon en marche arrière, alors que le papa poule la fusillait littéralement du regard. Il avançait vers elle, irrémédiablement, comme s'il comptait la manger toute crue. Heureusement, ses yeux de prédateur tombèrent rapidement sur Nott, tranquillement installé sur le canapé où il s'était lui-même trouvé la semaine précédente. Aussitôt, la colère noire qui l'animait céda la place à la stupeur la plus totale et il se figea sur place.

« Théo ? », s'exclama-t-il.

« C'est bien moi, tu n'as pas la berlue ! Je suis tombé sur Granger et Scorpius au Ministère », déclara le concerné.

« Au Ministère ? », s'étonna Malfoy.

« Au Ministère », confirma-t-il.

Nott affichait un calme olympien qui contrastait de manière grotesque avec l'air perdu qu'affichait quant à lui son ami Serpentard.

« Je t'en prie, assied-toi, Malfoy », enchaîna Hermione. En tant que maîtresse de maison, cela la gênait quelque peu de le voir planté en plein milieu de son salon. Tout paraîtrait beaucoup plus normal dès qu'il se serait assis sur le canapé, comme tout invité qui se respecte.

Le sorcier se remit alors en mouvement et prit place sans broncher aux côtés de son ami.

La jeune femme lui proposa une tasse du thé. Il hocha machinalement la tête, sans doute n'avait-il même pas compris la question. Le pauvre avait l'air complètement sonné.

Hermione passa dans la cuisine et se battit quelques secondes avec Jimmy, qui tenait absolument à en sortir pour protéger son territoire. Lorsqu'elle en fut venue à bout, elle attendit une petite minute sans rien faire, espérant que les deux amis engageraient la conversation. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer cette situation ridicule par elle-même et si elle laissait assez de temps à Nott, elle espérait qu'il s'en chargerait lui-même. Lâcheté peu digne d'une Gryffondor, il fallait l'admettre ! Elle fut satisfaite d'entendre des voix s'élever en provenance du salon, mais fit la grimace lorsqu'elle vit que Jimmy s'était allègrement soulagé sous la table à manger. Elle nettoya les dégâts, prit un temps infini à préparer le thé et lorsqu'elle refit son apparition dans le salon, deux regards accusateurs se braquèrent sur elle. Hermione déglutit avec difficulté. Malgré ses précautions, elle allait devoir passer aux aveux, elle le sentait. Elle poussa un profond soupir en posant son plateau sur la table basse et alla prendre place en face de ses deux invités.

« C'est bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? », demanda Hermione, résignée, en se disant qu'il valait mieux en finir tout de suite.

« Tout », répondirent les deux amis en cœur.

La sorcière laissa échapper un second soupir.

« Eh bien… Par où commencer ? ... », fit-elle mine de se demander pour parodier Nott. « Par la Bataille Finale, c'est évident… Tout s'est bien terminé, mais ça vous le savez déjà. Harry avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et c'était génial. J'étais épuisée, tant moralement que physiquement, mais c'était la fin, j'étais soulagée. Et puis j'ai pensé à mes parents, ils avaient refusé de partir en Australie et j'étais morte de peur, je craignais qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, quelque chose d'horrible. Pendant la bataille, je n'ai pas pensé à eux, pas une seule fois. Mais après… J'ai filé à Pré-au-lard et j'ai transplané. C'est la dernière fois que quiconque a pu m'apercevoir dans le monde sorcier. Je suis arrivée dans un paysage d'Apocalypse mais ce n'était pas un champ de bataille, c'était pire encore, pire que Poudlard dévasté, c'était le quartier où j'avais grandi. Et il n'y avait plus rien. Des ruines, des flammes, des corps à moitié calcinés, des moldus, des voisins, des amis, mes parents. Tous innocents, tous morts par ma faute. »

Hermione s'arrêta de parler quelques minutes. Le silence devint pesant mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Les yeux dans le vague, elle était ailleurs, avalée par ses souvenirs.

« C'est alors que je l'ai aperçue », reprit-elle, « cette toute petite fille, au milieu des décombres de sa maison. Elle était là, debout, et ses parents étaient morts, là, à côté d'elle. Cette petite fille, je la connaissais, c'était Sarah Matherson, ma voisine. La petite Sarah Matherson. Elle venait de fêter ses quatre ans. Elle me regardait, fixement, et moi aussi, je la regardais. Je me souvenais de ce que mes parents m'avaient dit, que les Matherson n'avaient aucune famille, que les deux parents étaient des enfants abandonnés, pupilles de l'Etat, qu'ils avaient grandi dans des foyers. Ils avaient réussi à fonder une vraie famille alors qu'eux-mêmes n'en avaient jamais eue. J'ai pensé à ce qu'il allait advenir de Sarah et là, comme ça, j'ai su ce que je devais faire. Je me suis approchée d'elle, et je lui ai parlé. « Je suis, Hermione Granger, ta voisine, et à partir de maintenant, je vais m'occuper de toi. Tu seras heureuse, tu verras, je serai ta famille ». Je m'en souviens comme si c'était juste hier. Comme si j'avais toujours dix-huit ans, comme si Sarah en avait toujours quatre. J'ai utilisé la magie pour régulariser l'adoption, pour prendre le nom de Garner et puis j'ai voulu briser ma baguette. Mais je n'en ai pas eu la force. Alors je l'ai rangée dans la poche de ma robe en me promettant de ne plus jamais l'utiliser. J'ai engagé quelqu'un pour s'occuper des funérailles de mes parents et de ceux de Sarah. Je n'ai jamais vu leurs tombes.

Nous avons vécu plusieurs années dans le sud de l'Angleterre, en Cornouailles. Au début, ça a été très dur, je n'avais rien : ni argent, ni diplôme moldu. Nous vivions dans un studio et je gagnais ma vie en servant dans un restaurant. Heureusement, Sarah allait déjà à l'école maternelle donc je n'avais aucun problème pour la garder. On s'est vite attaché l'une à l'autre mais j'avais parfois l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur. A vingt-et-un ans, j'ai été acceptée comme stagiaire au sein d'une agence immobilière et l'année suivante ils m'ont engagée à temps complet. J'ai pu m'offrir un appartement plus grand, c'était enfin la belle vie. Il y a trois ans, nous nous sommes installées à Londres, j'ai commencé à travailler chez _**This House is Yours**_ et Sarah a choisi de poursuivre sa scolarité au lycée Nelson. Et c'est comme ça que tu es tombé sur moi, Malfoy. Voilà toute l'histoire, onze ans de ma vie, et aussi de celle de Sarah. »

**…**

Assise à même le sol dans le couloir, Sarah inspira un bon coup. Elle avait retenu sa respiration pendant tout le récit. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, en silence. Assis à ses côtés, Scorpius, les yeux brouillés, lui tenait la main.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

* * *

><p>(*) Une maman plus que sorcière avec une sacrée fille<p> 


End file.
